And The Crowds Go Wild
by Milo2
Summary: Someone is putting the WWF Superstars out of business! Who is this derranged maniac, and what does the future hold for the federation and alliance alike?
1. I Told You So

Untitled 

"Yeah! C'mon!" Matt Hardy watched his brother exert himself in his screams. "C'mon! Get up, BR.V.D/b. You wanna be a girl like that? C'mon! I'm waiting!" 

BOOM. 

You think that Jeff Hardy would learn to stop back-talking like that. 

Laying sprawled out on the ground, Jeff was still mouthing cusses, lifting himself back up as if nothing had happened to crawl to a turnbuckle. 

Safe Haven. 

Landing a perfect moonsault, he was on top of his already weak opponent in a pin. 

Seconds etched into eternity, the crowd's cheers grating in his ears, the muscles in his arms about to give. There was a deep pain beating through his body, something which had been shrugged aside before. He prayed to God that his opponent wouldn't move again; more importantly, that his opponent wouldn't find another chair. Blood seeped from his ears and he was thoroughly aware of all the dying as his muscles all cried out the same thing. "Am I dying!?" The tap came. One . . . The world was spinning. People went on with their lives. Months passed, the seasons changed. Two . . . Everything ended. There was eternal blackness. The drift and pull of pain. Th- 

A searing, hot pain spread from under Jeff Hardy's chin, and his neck cracked up. It was unbearable, and he screamed, trying to clear his eyesight of the red dots that littered it so enough to find his hands. 

"Jeff!" 

Before he could cry back, he was lifted, then dropped wrong. 

iStone Cold Stunner . . . /i That was enough to do it, and Jeff felt himself drift to that eternal black, cold and faint . . . 

Jeff could barely make out the words coming from the doctor's mouth. He was more intent upon the TV that showed the events of the previous night. Jeff wanted to bsee/b his attacker in action. He wanted to see himself crumple in the cheap move. 

But instead it showed Jericho and The Rock's previous antics. Impatient, he glanced back at the doctor. 

"You could have broken your neck." 

"I'm well aware," Jeff squeaked, barely able to manage a word. His stupid neck brace made his chin itch, and it was a boring white colour that looked tacky with the rest of his clothes. Not only that, but he couldn't fit his stretchy purple shirt of godlieness over his head with it on unless he wanted to pass himself out from pain again. 

Which wasn't an unusual thing, for just sitting here. Finally, though, he heard his entrance theme on the TV, and turned to face it. R.V.D. had him down, then Jeff had him down, then- 

Then the TV was flicked off. 

"Matt said not to show this to you. It could be traumatic." 

"THIS is traumatic!" Jeff whined, taken aback by the pain in his throat. "Just . . . let . . . me see, kay?" 

"No. Orders are orders." 

"Dr. Kadowaki!" Jeff called out as she left, and he sighed, laying back down. 

"Damned Stone Cold Stunner," he mumbled at the feeling in his back. The door slid open to reveal a young girl, blond locks curled over her pale skin. 

"Awww . . . Poor Hardy Boy." 

Jeff gasped as he was throne onto a wheelchair, helpless as he tried to resist in a way that wouldn't kill his back or neck. Finding no such way, he simply clinged to the chair. 

"Ahhhhh . . ." Jeff knew what was coming next. Visions of Mae Young, laying limp across a table, filtered through his mind like a fever. 

"Don't CRY, Jeff!" laughed the girl, stopping at a door. She pushed it open to reveal a floor that had been carefully lined with tacks. 

"NO!" 

"Oh yeah, JEFF," the girl cried, pulling him out of the chair, holding him face-first over the tacks. She was quite strong, and he was shaking in the pain that her non-lenient grip was jolting upon him. 

She was thrown back suddenly, and he fell scant inches away from the tacks. Crawling back against the wall, breathing hard, he watched the girl thrown to the wall. His saviour was none other than the blonde Lionheart, Chris Jericho, who held the littler girl in his arms. She looked so fragile, as if she would break, and it was almost like she didn't want to move. Her look of total disarray and fear changed though, and she seemed to remember something in the way that her features took a sudden tint of confidence. Wrapping her arms around Y2J, she gave him one of the longest kisses Jeff had ever been forced to watch. 

The girl slipped from Jericho's arms, waving a seductive good-bye, then shut the door behind her. 

Jericho was growling as he reached a hand down to help Jeff up. Take the preoffered hand, Jeff helped himself up while training his thoughts in ignoring the pain. 

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm . . ." he hummed to distract himself, and Y2J placed him back in his chair. "No. Not the wheelchair." 

"I'm not carrying you." 

"No more wheelchair!" 

"Fine." 

Bam. 

Jeff looked around to find himself alone in the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted until, awhile later, his brother appeared. 

"Oh Jeff . . . Whatever are we gonna do with you?" 

"Seriously, J.R., don't you think these weird happenings are becoming stranger and stranger by the day?" Paul turned to his partner at the announcer table quizzically as it was reported that Kane had sustaned serious injuries backstage and would not be able to partake in his match that night. It wasn't just him, either. Just before, Edge, Matt Hardy, Lita, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Kiebler, and a few other superstars had fallen under mysterious disappearances. All were out of the business for weeks in the least, each in casts and neck braces. 

"Well, I could imagine that the Alliance would have something like this up their sleeve--" 

"Are you saying that the Alliance is behind all this?" Paul demanded. 

"No, I'm just saying I wouldn't be surprised." After waiting a few moments, J.R. decided to change the subject, as Paul was just going to argue his case all night. "And here comes Trish Stratus, set to match herself against Molly Holly tonight . . ." 

As Trish Stratus stepped into the arena, there rose the familiar cheers of the standing ovation granted. Men's eyes popped out of their heads, and women turned away in disgust, but Trish persisted. She was taking the place of her dear friend, Lita, that night. So, readying herself, over and over she told herself that she could do this, then set off. 

It started out easy at first. Molly Holly seemed more preoccupied with posing for the camera, just like her "partner in justice", the Hurricane. However, Molly did prove to be a worthy opponent, as Trish soon found her face molding itself to the turnbuckle. 

"Owww--AH!" screamed Trish as she was pulled by her hair, down to the ground. Nails raked across her face, creating deep gorges, and then all was silent. Molly cried out as she was thrown into the turnbuckle, followed by a huge snap. Boots clomped on the ground, and Trish's heart began to race. 

Was this the same person that did in Lita? 

"Hello . . . TRISH . . ." There was a sadistic giggle, followed soon after by hands around her neck that lifted her to look into deep blue eyes. 

That blond hair . . . Those cruel blue eyes . . . 

"YOU!!" screeched Trish in a futile attempt to wrench herself from this stranger's grip. "You hurt Jeff, Matt and Lita!" 

She was thrown to the ground again, a foot to her neck. "I have special orders to hurt you too, Trishy." 

"Noooo!!" howled the superstar, trying desperately to flee the pin. She was caught again by the back of her shirt and hoisted into the air. There was a brief period of time where she was just flying, out of her attacker's hands, over the ropes, and then there was the horrid pain of her ribs snapping on the safety guards in the audience, as she slowly fell down to the ground. Blood was everywhere, and she could see her own bones ripping through her flesh. 

"Ahhh . . ." she moaned, trying desperately to get up. "H-Help . . ." 

"No way!" Jeff screamed, pushing his brother away. "You did not just tell me that." 

"It's true," Matt insisted, nursing his arm. "Trish was assaulted, and now she's in the same state you were." 

But Jeff was already gone. 

Scowling, Matt turned back to Lita, quizzical. "I've never seen him so passionate about a woman before, Lita." 

"Hmph. I've never seen you so passionate about a woman before either, until last Thursday." 

"LITA!" Matt yelled as she pushed past him. "Look, Lita, you know it was a-- Lita! It was an accident!" 

"Oh my God . . ." Jeff whispered softly under his breath, striding slowly and quietly to the blond's side. "Trish, can you speak?" 

"Y-Yeah . . ." came her meek reply. "Jeff . . . Please . . . promise . . . you'll . . . get . . . whoever . . . did this . . ." 

"I promise, Trish. You have my word." 

"Thank you . . . so . . . much . . ." With that, Trish's eyes slowly fluttered closed. Jeff could barely suppress his anger, but did as much to kiss her eyelids softly. 

"I promise." 

"Yes. . . Yeah, I'd like the media on some magazines. . . . Oh, that'd ROCK. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Lilith watched as her friend clicked off the small cell in hand, cocking an eyebrow in her direction. "You rang?" 

"Problems." 

"Problems?" A curt laugh escaped from the throat of the dark, seated figure. "No, dear. You see, you're here to vanquish all my problems. So, no problems." 

"It's a problem that I think you should hear about." Dropping herself on the oak desk, Lilith cracked her knuckles slowly. "Has to do with the multi-coloured hair pretty boy you sent me on a couple of weeks before." 

"Hardy?" 

"Yeah. The shorter one." 

"Oh." Another laugh came from Lilith's boss. "He's a bproblem/b!?" 

"Well . . . Y'see, he's coming back . . . And he has this vengence thing. I believe that he wants to fight you." 

"And you think a Hardy boy can defeat me?" 

"Well--" 

"Tell him to bring it." Hesitating, Lilith's boss added. "Oh, but this will not be televised. Noo, this will be strictly between me . . . and him." 

Lilith let a smile creep over her face. It was to be a hanging, then. 

"I'll get word to him immediately." 

"See that you do." 

"Yes, sir," Lilith laughed, exiting the room then. It was a long walk down the hall before finally she could turn towards the WWF dressing rooms. "Beaten why for . . . Can't take much more . . ." she sang lightly in anticipation for what was soon to come. She caught sight of a blond running through the halls and, her curiousity perked, ran towards him, stopping at the turning in the hall. 

"You think--!" screeched a stranger to her stalkee's presence. "You THINK that you can mess with me!?" 

A low grunt sounded, after a series of smacks. Lilith found it somewhere in her heart to race forward, clotheslining this stranger to the ground. As the squirming man fell, she caught sight of his darkened face . . . 

A scream caught in her throat, she rushed hurriedly away, not quite in favor of receiving The People's Elbow. Over him now, Jericho could laugh safely in his face, before turning away to find his savior. He recognised her from earlier before as the one who had kidnapped Jeff Hardy. Of course, he didn't neccessarily want to talk to her as much as he wanted to give her a little "inquisition" of his own before turning her in to Vince. 

"Hello?" he called softly, strolling down the hall. She had to be somewhere nearby . . . 

Just as he was turning another corner, from the top of the soda vendor came a huge mass of darkness, throwing him to the ground. 

"ACK!" he screamed, struggling to get his prey off. Gaining a bit of distance, that familiar blond was back against the wall, motioning for him to come forward. As he did, slowly, she rose a leg to kick him to the ground once more, jumping on top of him. She rolled him onto his stomach, then, in a pain-staking series of motions, proceeded to kick his face into the tile. 

His mouth a mess of blood and ripped flesh, Jericho, climbed to his feet, dizzy and in disarray. 

"Come 'ere! I'll give you something FAIR." 

Then, from behind Jericho came that familiar pick up, then slam down. 

Rock Bottom'd. AGAIN. 

"DAMMIT!" 

"Good work!" bubbled the blond girl, extending a hand for the Rock. Before Rocky could even consider the friendly offer, he too was on the ground with a bloody face. 

"I thought this was a federation, not a joke!" screamed the girl as she backed down the hall. 

"I'll give you a hundred bucks if you help me string that tramp by her throat," Jericho hissed. 

"You're on." 

Just about to Rock Bottom the blond, the Rock was mysteriously pulled aside, then slammed to the ground. 

"Nice to see you again, Jericho," said a man that was all smiles. 

"Christian . . ." 

Christian had the blond in his arms, cradling her as if she had been injured. Which she hadn't been. 

"C-Christian," moaned the girl, burying her face in his chest. "G-God . . . Th-They were t-teaming up on m-me . . ." 

"No more. Just stay with me." Christian gave them an evil glare. "How could you do that? Team up on a poor, innocent girl like that? I mean, look how small she is!" 

She didn't SEEM as small, when she was cementing Jericho's teeth into the ground. 

"I think that I need to teach you a lesson, Jericho, Rock. I think you need to face me and a random partner of my choosing in a match." 

"A match?" Rock echoed. 

"A btitle/b match." 

"Excellent," the girl whispered under her breath, sadistic grin in place. "Now c'mon, Chrissy, mend my wounds." 

After giving the Rock and Jericho one last glare, Christian nodded, following his girlfriend obediently. 

"Ho," Jericho stated, falling against the wall. 

"Testify." The Rock cleared his throat. "The Rock's going now." 

"Yeah. Bye." 

Jeff sat impatiently on his weapon- a steel trash can- waiting for his opponent. His heart had never beat as fast, nor had his vision clouded so. In truth, he was extremely afraid of this new threat he had never heard of. 

Who was leading this series of attacks? They knew already that this blond character, Lilith she had been called, was bossed around by another Alliance biggie. 

Could it be Steve Austin? Jeff could still remember in detail the Stone Cold Stunner he had received to put him in the hospital. 

Stone Cold? 

It could be. 

As well as it could be Hulk Hogan, or a super bionic hybrid of Andre the Giant. 

"Hello, Jeff." 

Stone Cold, Hulk Hogan, and Andre the Giant . . . Jeff certainly did NOT expect bthis/b. 

"We have to stop this." Though it wasn't a command, just a suggestion, others rose to their feet. Bradshaw smiled at the results of his little pep rally. "We cannot allow this new dark force to take another member of our federation. We already lost Christian-" A nod was received from Edge. "-And Angle." Everyone in the room was silent, except Jericho, who shifted in his seat noisily. 

"I'll stop it." 

"Like hell you will, child. Sit back down." 

"No, iBradshaw/i, I don't believe you understand." The cocky prince was glaring at him now. "I said I will, therefore I will." 

"Very well, iJericho/i," Bradshaw sneered. "If you make it back alive tonight, I'll grant you my respect." 

"Fine." 

"Oh, and Chris?" Bradshaw made sure to flash a sarcastic smile as Jericho turned around. "I'll see you in hell." 

Jericho was about ready to slap him, but instead turned away. Maybe the man was the tiniest bit wiser, but then Bradshaw decided against it and went back to his meeting. 

"Well, I want to go too," Matt decided, limping to his feet. 

"No, Hardy boy. You stay here and let Jericho get his ass beat. We don't need you dying on us. Who will carry on the family name?" 

They had to hold back Matt then, but Lita put him in place with a slap. 

"Sit back down," she told him, sneering. 

"Y-Yes, ma'am." 

"As for the rest of you," Bradshaw began, "stay together. I don't want any fights. I don't want any seperations. No one is going to get caught in a back alley and blown to smithereens. We already saw what these people can do to the Rock and Jericho. Don't let it happen to you too." 

Silence. 

"Enough talk! Get outta here!" 

"I'll see you in hell . . ." muttered Jericho under his breath, snorting. "Stupid Bradshaw. What does he know? Come this Raw, I'll show him who's the bchild/b." 

"Will you? Maybe while you're at it you can show me a thing or two as well." 

Jericho knew that taunting voice, and yet there was no one in sight. 

"Can't find me? Poor baby. Well, you'll just have to try harder." 

"I'm not playing your games, Lilith!" 

The voice seemed taken aback. 

"Well, you know my name. But you don't know where I am, and that's going to kill you." 

From his side sprang a large man, throwing Jericho to the ground. He fought this man off easily, yet it was another that appeared behind him that marred his beating. Then, another appeared, and another, until soon Jericho couldn't see beyond the canopy of kicks and punches above. 

"That's enough, boys. I want some too." The men were pushed aside, and there Jericho was faced with the blond princess from before. 

"Skank," Jericho spat as he stood shakily. "Having your goons come out and kill me for you." 

"Oh, we'll never kill you, Jericho. We'll just make you wish you were dead." 

"Then make me. I challenge you." 

Lilith was silent for a second, lips in a pout. "This meeting has started off in a wrong attitude. I think we should begin again." 

"Wrong attitude!?" Jericho snorted. "Well--" 

"Please, Chris," Lilith growled. "Just shut up. Shut up! You're going to give me a migrane." 

"You've already given me one," Jericho pointed out in gesturing towards a bloody two-by-four. 

"Well, I'll just have to fix that." In clapping her hands together twice, a large white limo appeared. "C'mon, Jericho. We have alcohol. . ." 

"I don't think so," Chris laughed, backing away. 

"JERICHO!" screamed a familiar voice. There was the clang of a trash can being kicked over. "The Rock has some ass-whoopin' to do." 

"Take me away!" Jericho shrieked, climbing into the car. 

Lilith paused to smile. "That, my boys, is manipulation," she lectured her men, as they nodded and piled into their seperate truck. Lilith slid in next to Jericho in the comfy limo, raising a goblet. 

"Wine?" 

Jericho accepted, then paused the glass at her lips. 

"What?" 

"Poison test." 

"Oh, how immature." 

"Taste it!" 

Lilith glared at him, downing a portion. "There." 

He didn't take her eyes off of her as he drank the glass down himself. About two seconds after he was finished, Lilith slumped against the seat. 

"Stomach . . . dissolving . . ." 

Jericho's eyebrows went way up. 

"Must have . . . been the . . . poison . . ." 

"Oh my GOD!" 

Lilith had to stop her act to laugh. "You WWF Superstars are so gullible." 

"That wasn't funny." 

"Driver? Cue K-ROCK." 

Jeff couldn't believe what he was seeing. Honestly, the person that had been behind the destruction of every friend he knew was . . . 

A small girl. With an olive complexion, standing at about 5'10". He fists were curled into little balls, fingers clothed by green and black striped arm warmers. Her shirt read, "The Bible, 2525," the back bearing a clown hung on the cross. Tresses of the lightest white and dark gray strayed past her delicate features, and her heavy combat boots clomped on the ground underneath the baggy jeans she wore. 

This little punk was the leader of the Neo-Alliance? 

"Suprised?" 

"You're not her. I remember her. You're NOT her." 

"Want me to Stone Cold Stun you again? Or . . . not. I have a much more original plot in store for you today, my friend." 

Backing away, right into some trash cans, Jeff realised what he was doing and stood his ground. This made the girl run back, a notion which fooled Jeff into thinking she was retreating. Instead, she spun off the wall into a fierce series of attacks Jeff didn't even expect to have to block. Laying on the ground, his mouth streaming blood, he decided to rethink his plans. 

"What do you want with me!?" 

"Me, me, me. It's all about me. You WWF'ers are all so self-centered. I don't want you. I'm just using you as a grip on the rug I'm gonna pull from under the WWF's feet. And what's funniest, you think-" 

She was interrupted by a kick to her face, which sent her sprawling. Jeff was immediately on top of her after that, driving off a trash can onto her ribs with his elbow. 

"C'mon, girl! Get up! Show me--AH!" He was pulled by his feet off the trash can as he tried to climb again. A familiar pony-tailed man was holding him back. 

"C'mon, babe! Beat him!" 

A smile was on his opponent's face as R.V.D. held him back. That same bone-cracking pain sped through Jeff's nerves as she took her first punch, and the rest were all blurs . . . 

"Yeah! S'then, I wuz lyke . . ." 

Lilith faked a smile, catching Jericho once more as he tripped over his own feet. 

"Well, Jericho, I have to hand it to you. For only five glasses you look horrible." 

"Oh, sanks you." 

"Here, I'll buy you a room with the money I made fooling you into coming here." Lilith scowled at the thought, however. She was sure that someone else could do it for her. "George!" 

"Yah, babe?" Her loyal counterpart rushed up, grabbing Jericho's hand away protectively. It wasn't any secret that George had the biggest crush on her, something she loved to manipulate. 

"Take this jackass to some hotel, get him OFF me, and buy him a room. For me?" She flashed him the most seductive grin she could manage, letting go of her load. "Call up Christian and tell him that I can't come home tonight, hung up with a job at work. He'll understand." 

"But he--" 

"Thank you SO much, George," she brushed him off, heading back to the limo. Lilith had some serious issues to tend to, and at the time, Christian just wasn't important. 

"LILITH!" George called after her, trying one last time to warn her. It was too late, however. He sighed, pulling Jericho into the nearest Days Inn. 

"Driver, put something hard on. It's been a long day and I still have a lot to do." 

"Oh, but you can take the time out for me." 

Lilith gasped at the new presence in her limo. Only . . . 

"This isn't my limo! Where's MY limo!?" she shrieked, trying to back out of the speeding car. 

"Now, now. Hold still. We're just taking you for a little drive," whispered the blond next to her. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said, dropping his glasses down to his nose and extending a hand. "I'm Edge. Your boyfriend's brother." 

"Ugh . . ." Somewhere along the line, Jeff's opponent had lost her cell phone. Now, it was ringing, and she couldn't find it anywhere. Much less could she postpone the match to search for it properly. 

"Up here!" Jeff was atop a high brick wall, dangling her cell phone over her head. 

"Punk!" 

"Hello?" Jeff asked, flipping open the compact. "Uh huh . . . Well, she's not here right now. Yeah, she's a little busy. Can I take a message?" 

She gave up trying and took a seat on a trash can. 

"Yeah. Really? Okay, I'll get it to her A.S.A.P." Jeff flipped off the phone. "Seems Lilith's involved in some sort of predicament." 

"Oh really?" growled the girl, slamming Jeff upside the head with a trash can top. "Seems you are too!!" 

"Ah!" shrieked Jeff, flying off the wall. 

"Gimme my message, freak!" 

"Check your-- ah! .. Voicemail!" 

"AT&T disconnected me LONG ago," she hissed, kicking him to the ground. 

"Alright! Lilith got into the wrong limo, which had Edge in it." 

"Edge!?" The girl fell into hysterics. "Edge? Predicament!? Stupid, stupid Hardy boy. Now open wide, I'm gonna stuff this jagged piece of metal down your throat." And she was just about to do so, when R.V.D. grabbed her hand. 

"Milo--" 

"Milo!?" Jeff snorted, though he was down and bloody. 

With a kick, Milo shut him up enough to turn to Rob. "Don't touch me!" 

"Stop. Look, just leave the kid here, and let him be an example." 

"I'm sick and tired of your "examples", Mr. Hardcore! Lemme KILL the bastard!" 

"Kill him!? And risk your honor!!??" 

"Honor?" Milo scoffed, trash can pointed now at Rob Van Dam. "Honor is your "Alliance", "sucka". Your honor is what Jericho uses every day to wipe his ass. Your honor is nothing, Rob, except for what I give you. Now, you move outta my way, or you orally please this can." 

Rob backed away. "Whatever," he groaned, trotting off into the darkness. 

Milo turned fanatically to her victim . . . Then paused. "Hardy?" Her voice echoed back to her in the stillness of the night. 

"Driver, give us a little K-ROCK," Edge said smoothly, smiling. "I don't know, heard you liked it. Now, what do you say we have a few drinks, Lili?" 

"Don't call me Lili," sneered the blond, uncapping a wine bottle to chug. 

"Hey, this is my limo, you know." 

"I'll be damned if I care," she said. "Now cease kidnapping me or I'll have you arrested." 

"How? Your little friend is tied up with Jeff, is he not? And the rest of the Alliance is at Survivor." 

"Oh yeah. I'll have to take care of you myself." Lilith paused as Edge's hand grasped her shoulder. 

"Now, now, Lilith, I have a preposition you might find pleasing." 

"Pleasing?" Lilith scoffed. "I'm not that drunk, so no." 

"I wasn't asking you for a favor, be it juicey or physical. I was asking for your friendship during a time where your allies make your life." 

"So, in other words, I go against my family to do you right?" Lilith nodded. "Nice offer. Get to the part where you blow me and pigs fly to Canada." 

"Hey, I am Canadian, you know." 

"Like I care. Wanna watch cartoons?" she asked, flipping on the small TV. 

"No! Just . . . listen to me!" Even Edge could become impatient at the manner in which Lilith was acting. "Just--" 

Lilith cut him off with a swift kiss to his lips, fingers tracing over his bare chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, caught up in the sudden moment, and Lilith opened her eyes to gaze into his. 

"Mmm, I love the taste of enemies . . ." 

"Look, babe--" 

"No!" Milo turned around, grasping her head. "YOU look, Mr. Hardcore-Titles-I'm-So-Great. I'm sick and tired of your godlieness. You're in the Alliance for God's sake. You're supposed to be ruthless and . . . and . . . HARDCORE!' she screamed, pointing at his belts. "All you are is an interference. "Don't do this, babe. Don't do that." You can kiss my ass with your morals, Rob. You make me SICK." She glared at him one last time before spinning around, right smack into Christian. 

"Listen, Milo, have you--" 

"Have I WHAT?" she mouthed him, clotheslining him to the ground. "Get the hell outta here! Get out!" 

Rob helped Christian up. "C'mon, we have stuff to do." 

"No we don't." 

"Just come on." 

Milo growled under her breath, watching the two walk off. "Boyfriends," she sighed. "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." Her cell phone began its chirpy little rendition of the Requiem Mass, and she opened the compact quizzically. 

"Hello?' 

"Hello, Milo." 

"Who is this?' 

"You know, it's a funny thing, cell phones," came the voice from the phone. "You can go anywhere with them." 

"Really, dolt." Milo snapped the phone closed, then laid it on the table. She strolled to the lat pull down bar, trying to ignore the music ringing from the phone as she worked out. "GOD DAMMIT!" Picking up the phone, she screamed, "What do you want!?" 

"Nothing," came the voice, and she frowned. It sounded like the voice was close, or doubled. There was a knock on the window, and she looked up to see the familiar figure of Jeff Hardy. He waved, doing his taunt, then raced away. Milo screamed again, slamming down her phone and rushing out the door. She knocked down whoever was in her way, be it Stacy Kiebler or Raven, soaring out the door. 

"JEFF HARDY!" 

"What?" 

Milo sighted him across the parkway, heading into the animal petting zoo part of the park. She raced after him, soon lost in the crowds. 

"Jeff, get your skinny ass out here now!" A little girl began to cry, and she patted the girl's head, handing her a hundred dollar bill, then raced off again. 

The girl ate the dollar, then returned to her mother. 

Finally, Milo could see Jeff. He was heading towards the fountain. She caught him just before he could turn around the statue, throwing him into the icy cold water. 

"AHH!" he screamed, clawing his way out. She slammed a foot down on his fingers, making him sink back into the water again, then cannonballed on top of him, pounding her fist into his face when she was close enough. 

"Stop it! Act like a lady!" Jeff yelled. 

"After you," she taunted, slamming his head into the concrete side. 

"Oww . . ." He sank back deeper into the water, and she raised another fist, which was grabbed by someone behind her. 

"GAH! OFF!" 

"I don't think so, little girl," whispered someone behind her. 

Across from her, the Rock jumped out of the bushes, hands on his hips. Then, from all sides, different members of the WWF filtered into the area. 

"Oh shit . . ." Milo struggled out of her captor's grip, reaching for her cell phone. "MY CELL PHONE!" 

"You can borrow mine," Matt laughed. 

"No, fuck you." 

She was grabbed from behind again, and something came down over her hard. With a final yelp, she fell into that darkness . . . 

"I don't know!" Christian screeched, backing away from his leader. The blue-eyed Texas wrangler was livid now, pushing R.V.D. against the wall. 

"Do you know what those two know? Imagine what they could be doing to them!!" 

Debra was sitting in the corner, wiping at her eyes. "My poor, poor daughter." 

"And my neice!" Austin screamed. "I need someone to tell me where they are, before I kick every single one of your asses. What!? Tell me!" 

The door opened, and there stood Lilith's partner, white-faced and lacking breath. 

"H-Hi, Mr. Austin." 

"George! George, do you know where Lilith is?" 

"Uh--" 

"What!?" Steve Austin glared deep into his eyes, and George was forced to back down. 

"She went off." 

"Off!? Well REALLY, chicken shit!" 

"B-But-" 

"What!? I can't hear you when you talk like a little mouse." 

"That's the way he always talks," Christian laughed. "Where's Lilith?" 

George forced up his courage, grinning in Christian's face. "With your brother." 

"What!?" Now Christian was doing it. 

"Just like I said. They got it on all night long, and she never even thought to call you personally. Ooh, sorry Christian, looks like you were played." 

Steve and Christian exchanged glances, then laughed. 

"Yeah, right." 

"Don't believe me," George growled, pushing past them. "You come up with another reason why she's away." 

"If she really is with Edge, I'll find them," promised a new voice from the corner. Kurt Angle flashed the room a brilliant grin. "After all, I've known the man forever." 

"You go, Kurt. Bring back our little princess and make me proud." Steve smacked him on the back, and Kurt paused to cough so that he could realign his lungs. 

"Thank you." 

"What about Milo?" Rob was still worried from the day before. After all, they had gotten into a really big fight . . . 

"Real big fight, huh?" Raven snorted. 

"Yeah . . ." 

"How big was it really, in comparison to all your other fights?" Test inquired. 

Rob sighed. Now it didn't seem like a big deal. "Whatever." 

"It's not like you and Milo are made for each other," Christian added. "You have horrendous fights every week-" 

"Or more," D'Von Dudley chimed in. 

"And I've only been here so long!" Kurt exclaimed. "I already know." 

"Shut up! It's working out! It is!" Rob Van Dam sneered. 

"Sure, Robby," Christian laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll bet right now she's having major fun with that Jericho character." 

"Well this is fun," Milo laughed through her bloody teeth, glaring at Jericho, who had decided to partake in the fun after receiving a radio transmission. 

"Good! More!?" Jericho Lionhearted off the railing of the park bench, onto Milo's stomach. She cried out in pain, kicking him off. 

"You gonna kill me? Just like that?" 

"No, because we know you have secrets that could help." Bradshaw was smiling. "We're holding your little R.V.D. friend captive. Whatever you don't say, he gets as a knife to his flesh." 

"Oh? Can I watch?" 

"Huh?" 

Milo struggled out of the arms that held her back, brushing off her jacket. "You think I got to where I am in the Alliance by compassion? That's why you guys suck ass. All emotional and whatnot. I'm cutthroat, and that's the only way you'll get far in life. You just gotta win, and right now, I don't care about anyone." 

There was a scream, and Edge appeared, holding Lilith by her collar. 

"You fuckers," Milo sneered, racing at Edge. She was caught by her collar as well, dangled a few feet off the ground. "What're you gonna do to her? Kill her!?" 

"Why not!? She hurt Lita!" Matt growled. 

"Not as much as you hurt me!" Lita snarled. 

"What!? That's not fair!! I accidentally elbowed you in the eye, and she took a ladder to your head!" 

"That was an accident too," Lilith said. 

"Shut up. Don't get invovled," Matt told her. 

"See!? You have no respect for women," Lita said, shoving him out of her way. 

"Yeah! Brute." Milo shook her head. 

"Well you hurt Trish," Jeff snarled. "And for that you should die." 

"Oops. I'm sorry I instructed you to knock down that little bitch," Milo said falsely. "Because it was just such a hard task to pull off and everything. And I hate seeing her like that." 

"You can't do that!" Jeff proclaimed loudly. "I love her and you can't hurt her!" He blushed. "Ahh . . . Heh." 

"Awww . . ." Jericho cooed sarcastically. "Hardy's going through puberty. Shut the hell up and punch her!" 

Edge through Lilith to the ground, then Milo was thrown on top of her. 

"Stone Cold'll make you pay," Milo promised. "Believe me, we have radar trackings." 

"But they would have short-circuited in the water." 

"Shut the hell up, Jericho! Shut up! You're going to give me a migrane." 

Jericho paused. After a bit, he sighed. "Fuckin' women." 

"Why are we not beating up these people? You're welcome!" Perry Saturn beamed. 

Everyone backed away from him. 

"You're welcome!" 

"Thank you!" Milo chirped. "Fuckin' people . . ." 

"Well, Milo, it's time!" the Undertaker laughed, picking her up by the collar again. She screeched, trying to kick away, kicked in return by Kane. 

Then, the Undertaker cried out, faltering back. R.V.D. dropped his chair, racing to Milo's side. 

"I have to talk to you." 

"Not now! Get me outta here!" 

"If not now, then never!" 

"No! I'm tired of you!" Milo screamed. "I'm tired of you and your delays. You wanna fix things? Then get the hell outta my face, forever!" 

"Forever?" Rob echoed. 

"Yes. What are you, a fucking intelligent tunnel? I never wanna see you again. OOPH!" She growled, a chair slamming into her stomach. R.V.D. finished her off from the top, extending a hand to Lilith. 

"C'mon, Christian's waiting. He's worried." 

Lilith shrugged, taking his hand. Together, they ran off, and Milo glared after them. 

"Looks like you've been dumped." 

"SERIOUSLY, JERICHO!" Milo bum-rushed him, only succeeding in knocking him through a bench, but it made her day so much better. She was hauled up again by her neck. 

"Ready to tell us everything you know?" Undertaker snarled. 

"About as ready as you are to buttfuck your brother." She smiled sweetly. "But then that's a little too early for my liking." She fixed her eyes on the Rock. "You have a candy ass, right? Butter me up with a nice show." 

"Kill her!" Jericho pleaded. 

"No, shut up!" Bradshaw told him. 

"You shut up . . ." Jericho snarled. 

"Look, let's just move her into the camp." Jeff had retained his mind. 

"Lilith . . ." Christian was pacing, having set her down on a bench press. "You really have to tell me . . ." He was silent for a few minutes. "I mean, I know that you were with my brother. Just . . . was it . . . more than . . ." 

"Christian . . ." Lilith rose to her feet, pressing her fingertips light to his lips. "I can't believe you would think that. I would never do that to you." She suppressed a smile as he grinned. "I love you so much, and I need you more than ever right now. Anything that happened last night was an accident, and a total threat to my own life." 

"And it'll never happen again!" Christian vowed. "From now on, I won't let you out of my sight, and you won't ever be hurt again, unless I'm dead and cold on the ground." 

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked a young blond, entering the room. 

"No, not really, Stacy," Christian said, and Lilith fumed. 

Stacy grinned, studying Christian. "I never got the chance to tell you how much I admired what you did in the match against Edge for the IC title." 

"I lost--" 

"But that only makes you the wiser," Stacy bubbled, smiling. "However, maybe we could talk more . . . in private . . ." Her gaze drifted over to Lilith. 

"Stacy!" 

She grinned, turning her back to them. "Those're my boys. Gotta go!" she called. 

Christian cleared his throat when she was gone, cracking his knuckles. "Well, I gotta go too. I'll be right back after I take a shower." 

"Okay," Lilith said, grabbing his hand, pressing her forehead against his. "I'll see you later, baby." 

"Bye." He hugged her tight, then moved into the shower. 

Freedom, at last. Lilith jumped into tight black pants and a black top, then rushed out of the door, determined to make sure Christian never found her. 

"Where are you going so fast?" The Duchess of Dudleyville faced her, hands on her small hips, taking careful strides towards her. Using enough force to give her a concussion for long enough to ruin her life, Lilith bopped the Duchess on the head, leaving her there writhing and ran out. 

"Any answers?" 

Milo was silent, shaking back the pain. 

"She's like the iron man, dude," Edge laughed. 

"Oh? Then we'll have to melt her." Undertaker held up a brand. 

"Ooh. I've always wanted to be a sheep." She hissed, as her skin did, when the brand was pressed to her flesh. "Erghhh . . ." 

"Now, we'll leave you here to let you think about what you've done." Jericho grinned, flicking off the lights. 

"Wait!" She was silent. "No, just Jericho. All the rest of you leave." 

They shrugged, and Jericho stayed behind. 

"What do you want?" he snarled. 

"Jericho, you have a real killer on your hands." Milo shrugged. "Much as I'd like to help you out, you're under the attack of someone who could easily end your career, or your life." Milo tried to stretch. "Let me out of here, and everything will be that much easier for you. I'll be your private contact, your resources. Wouldn't it be so awesome to have the Alliance and WWF on your side?" 

"That's not possible," Jericho scoffed. 

"Whatever I say is possible, IS possible. I've slept with enough people to deem that so." Milo studied him. "You've already been duped by Lilith. I can tell." 

"No, I haven't!" 

"Poor baby." Milo kicked out her feet. "I'll bet you're just in tatters over the whole thing, knowing that she's Christian's girlfriend." 

"No, really?" Jericho's voice went up about four octaves. 

"Yeah, and I'm dating Buh Buh Ray Dudley." 

"Sure." Jericho turned away, picking up a spare weight on the ground. "You can get better than that." 

"How sweet of you," Milo laughed. "So, who do you think is just right for me?" 

"I don't know . . . Someone powerful like Stone Cold." 

"That's incest." 

"No it's not. 

"Yes--" 

"No, it's not." 

"Fine. Then who else my age and not related to me?" 

"I don't know. R.V.D." 

Ooh. That hurt. 

"Not like you're not already with him." 

"Was with him. Horrible break up too." 

"Oh . . . So the . . . with the . . ." 

"Yeah." 

Jericho's shoulders slumped. "Now I feel a little guilty." 

"Look." Milo glared up at him. "You consider my offer." 

"I will." 

"Good. Now bye. I have to sleep." 

Jericho nodded, pushing out of the room. 

"Stupid fuck," Milo whispered, nodding off to sleep. 

"Well, we're in quite the bind." A tallish teen with white hair, his bangs dyed blue, was pouring himself a coffee. 

"Gimme some of that." The blond next to him poured a bit for himself, then turned to Lilith. "Lil, what're we gonna do about the fact that our leader is in the hands of the WWF scum?" 

"Good idea coming to us, though," the white-haired teen said, sitting down at the table. "So, what should we do first, new leader?" 

"Well, Iudicium, we could create a diversion and get Milo out that way. I"m sure you can flare your skirt up and while all the guys are watching your little 'dance' I can untie Milo and we can get the hell outta there." 

The blond man pushed his glasses up, glaring down at Iudicium distastefully. "Yes. And while you're at it, leave the skirt there." 

"So I can buy another! Good job, Aeolus." 

Aeolus grimaced and went back to his book. 

"Can't separate a man from his skirts, Aeolus," Lilith pointed out with a short laugh. 

There was a brief knock before the door slammed open. There stood a fuming Lita, and Iudicium quickly turned away to hide his face. 

"Yes, girl?" Aeolus was impatient. 

"Lisa, what do you want?" Lilith inquired of the girl. 

Lita was held back as she struggled to punch at Lilith. 

"Tonight, Lilith. Tonight we fight. Me an' Jeff against you and one of your whores." Lita glared at Lilith, then stormed out. 

"Hot bitch," Iudicium laughed. 

"Shut up, Iudicium," Aeolus ordered, mixing his coffee. "Shall we get ready, Lil?" 

"Yeah, Aeolus will help you in the shower!' Iudicium giggled, pushing past the two, out through the door. Lilith did a little pose. 

"Everyone wants me . . ." she prided herself. "Yeah, let's get ready." 

"LILITH!" 

"Certain amorous puppy dog is on his way," Aeolus muttered, just two seconds before Christian burst through the door. 

"Lilith, I've been looking for you everywhere!" 

"Well, you found me," she pointed out with a smile. "I missed you." 

"Aww. I missed you too, sweetie," Christian cooed as Aeolus muttered the words. He picked up his book, tipping it in Lilith's direction as if it were a wine glass. 

"Catch you later, girl. Bye . . . Christian." 

"Yeah. See ya, man." 

Aelous shuddered and left. 

Lilith grunted, receiving yet another Lita-canrana from the top ropes. The bitch was fast, and not as easy to kill now that it was a fair fight. Still, Lilith had Lita cemented into the ground face-first soon enough. 

"Get 'er!" Aeolus shouted from the sidelines, while Iudicium kept to himself and hoped not to be tagged. 

Lilith had the pin, the count . . . 

Then, she was thrown aside by a new intruder. 

"Get up!" growled the new voice. 

"Oh my God!" Jim Ross was screaming from the sidelines. "Chris Jericho just interrupted the count! This is all legal, folks! And Jeff Hardy is rushing into the ring to come to Lita's aid . . ." 

"What!? Get outta here!" 

Jeff screamed out when he was thrown out of the ring by none other than . . . 

"And Stone Cold Steve Austin just grabbed little Jeff and hauled him over the ropes!" 

Jericho was being pounded into the ground, and Lilith had the advantage as Jeff was down with Matt over him. 

Then, suddenly, Stone Cold was on the ground, then Lilith was reeling. Jeff was back in the ring, Lita and Matt behind him, Milo facing them with a steel ladder in her hands. Jeff glanced around at the carnage around him, and watched Iudicium trot towards Milo. 

"Milo! You're alri-" He cried out as he was thrown back by a chair. Aeolus was screaming from the sides, pacing in confusion, and Jeff grinned, grabbing Lita off the ground, placing her on top of Lilith. The count came, "One . . . two . . . three . . ." Then, the bell rang, and it was over. 

"Th-Thanks . . ." Jeff held out a hand, which was met by a kick to his stomach. Milo was pounding him into the ground after that, and the whole ring erupted in confusion with everyone kicking everyone else. In the end, Milo was in one corner, panting, Jeff was crumpled in another with Matt and Lita over him, and in the other corner was Stone Cold, Lilith, Iudicium and Aelous. 

Milo jumped on the top turnbuckle, blowing kisses to everyone around, then bounded off, forty dozen people, Alliance and WWF alike, after her. 

"Nooooobody knoooows the trouble I've seeen. Nooooooobody knoooows my soooorooww." Milo giggled, and Jericho raised an eyebrow. 

"You're insane." He clicked off the recording of Monday's Raw. "I really appreciate what you did in that ring. Though you didn't have to take it to Jeff like that." 

"'Course I did." She laid her head on his bare chest again, glaring at the TV. "Do you believe that the camera adds ten pounds?" 

"YES." 

Milo shrugged, fixing the camera she had set up. Tapping the screen, she grinned. "Hi, Lili!" she waved, all bubbly happy. 

"That's a little mean, isn't it?" Jericho asked. 

"In wrestling, nothing's mean. It's just life." Milo got back into a comfy position. "Now, let's have s'more fun!" 

"So then . . . THEN she hits me with a ladder--" 

"Jeff, calm down--" 

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Jeff screamed. "Trish is in the hospital! Lita's sick! I've got a good number of broken ribs!" 

"Jeff, calm down. No good will come out of yelling." 

"I'm sick of this. Sick! Just you wait . . ." 

"Jeff . . ." Matt sighed, watching his little brother walk out of the room. 

A burst of flares shot up from the ground as heavy rock music began to play. Out of the smoke stepped everyone's favorite villain, Milo, stepping carefully down the ramp and into the ring. She raised the mic to her mouth, waiting for the silence of the audience before continuing. 

"I know that I have a match tonight with Trish," Milo said. "But, because of some new injuries, Trish will not be joining us today." 

The crowd began booing again, and Milo slipped out of the ropes, hopping over the safety guard. She walked up to a young teenager, glancing at his sign. 

"Hmm . . . It's not so easy to boo me when I'm right here, eh?" She smiled, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. It's all a method-to-madness thing." Pushing herself away from the teenager, she jumped up the steps, walking to a little boy. "Hello, sweetie. What's your name?" 

"Tommy," answered the little boy. 

"Well, Tommy, who's your favorite wrestler?" 

Tommy grinned wide, holding the mic to his mouth. "Mick Foley!" 

"Really?" Milo reached into her bag. "Well, Foley and I just happen to be friends, and he gave me this." She pulled a little teddy bear out of her pocket book. "But since you're more of a Foley fan than I could ever wish to be, I'll give this to you." 

"Thank you!" Tommy laughed, hugging the bear. 

Milo shrugged, slipping out of the audience area to the arena. "Well, it's no wonder that you all never thought about me this way. I mean--" She growled, cut off by sudden guitar riffs. A familiar blue head appeared on the ramp, screaming at her. 

Milo struck a pose. "Hey, Jeff." 

Jeff was still yelling, slipping into the ring. He grabbed a mic from one of the announcer tables, holding it to his mouth. 

"You've done us in for the last time, Milo--" 

"Before you even go on," Milo interrupted. "Just know that nothing you say will phase me. I've already beat you down before." 

Jeff held himself back, shaking with rage. "You'll pay for what you did to Trish." 

"You'll pay for what you did to Lilith." 

Jeff paused. 

"Making her your little WWF ho. You'll pay." Milo turned her back on him, jumping onto the turnbuckle to yell a few things that weren't broadcasted on the mic for obvious reasons. 

There crowd screamed as Jeff grabbed her by her ankle off the turnbuckles. Jim Ross was already typing frantically at his computer. 

"And Jeff shows Milo just how angry he is by suddenly pulling her off her post--" 

"DIE! DIE!" Jeff was screaming as he pounding Milo to the ground with his fists. She kicked him off, scrambling to the turnbuckle. She grinned, striking a pose before jumping off the turnbuckles. 

"And a bicycle kick finish by Milo to leave Jeff with something to think about!" 

Milo stood over him, taunting him to get up, kicking at his body whenever he tried to. 

The crowd began to jeer again as Iudicium ran up, chair in hand. He slid into the ring, watching Milo back into the corner, hands up to shield her face. Iudicium was silent, looking around the ring, then cried out as he slammed the chair, full force, into Jeff Hardy's already limp body. Holding out a hand, he helped Milo to stand back up, raising her fists in the air. The crowd was a mix of cheers and boos as he led the girl out. 

Just before Iudicium could get Milo into the dressing room, out burst an outraged blond. 

"Ch-Christian!" 

Christian knocked Milo to the ground, pounding Iudicium into the wall. 

"Both of you will pay to what happened to Lilith!" Christian screamed. 

Milo cried out, grabbing Christian's arm. 

"Stop! PLEASE, stop!" Christian glared at her, and she bit her lip. "Christian . . . I-I'm so . . . so s-sorry. Just . . . no more . . . p-please . . ." A tear slipped down her cheek, and Christian couldn't help but cease his beatings. After all, Iudicium was innocent, and Milo was a girl. 

"It's alright." Christian held out a hand for Milo, and led her down the hall. "We can go back to Lilith, and you can explain." 

"Christian." Milo stopped him in front of a closet door, looking around frantically. "I have to tell you something." 

"What?" 

Hurriedly, Milo pushed him into the closet, slamming and locking the door. "Bye, bitch!" she called, rushing back to Iudicium. "C'mon, kid. We're outta here." 

"Have you seen Christian?" Test asked Lilith, setting down his tray on one of the cafeteria tables. She shook her head. 

"No, I haven't seen him for a while. . . Which is really weird," she replied. 

"He's prolly dead," Buh Buh Ray said over a mouthful of celery. 

D'Von nodded. "Testify." 

"Whoa, aren't you two the optimists of the group," Lilith said as she took another bite of her food. 

Stone Cold came up nervously, looking around. "Sweetie? There's a man here who wants to see you." He led Lilith down the hall. "Look, if anything happens, I want you to cheat, scratch, bite, and call for Daddy, you understand me?" he said, once they were in the hall. "Jericho wants to speak to you. In his locker room." 

"Jericho? What would he want. . .?" she questioned herself. She headed down the hall, walking into his locker room. Jericho was sitting on a bench with his shirt on his lap, glistening, hard muscles gleaming in the dim light, golden hair shining bright, eyes so blue that she could almost feel herself melt into them . . . 

"Hey, Lilith." 

She cooed in response, almost swooning. 

"I have a preposition for you, which I never got to propose." Jericho grasped her hand, grinning down at her. "I need you on my side. Just think about how much that would piss of Milo." Her smile slowly faded. 

"But, what about my family and friends?" she asked in a matter-of-fact voice. 

"Family? Friends?" Jericho scoffed. "Christian? What's he? Your lap bitch? Aeolus? He'll follow you. Iudicium? He's following Milo. You have no friends in the Alliance. Sure, you have respect, but you can easily obtain that here." 

"Whoa, conversations with you do get depressing," Lilith grumbled. 

"So, how about it? Help us win, and we'll be the strongest Federation. Go back with those losers, and you can be pulled down under the depths with the rest of them. Not only that, but you can wait around so that Milo can laugh in your face when you do fall. Of course, I won't be around. Couldn't bear to watch something like that." He pulled his shirt back on. "Entirely your choice." 

Lilith shrugged. "Sure. I'll join." 

Jericho grinned, arms now around her shoulders. "Great. Now let's start on a happy note, shall we?" he asked, pulling her into the shower room. 

"WHAT!?????!!!!???" Milo decided to calm herself down by punching three holes in the wall. "WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!?" 

Iudicium ducked. 

"I didn't wanna tell you this, but she and Jericho are also gonna form a Tag Team--" 

"NO! You're NOT telling me this!" Milo decided, smacking him away. 

"Okay . . ." 

"What else!?' 

"Nothing!" 

"What ELSE?" 

Iudicium panicked. "I really don't know! I heard of a plan." 

"Oh great." Milo kicked open a locker. "Now what?" 

"Now . . ." Iudicium thought for a second. "Now . . . we get HARDCORE!" He struck a pose. 

Milo shook her head. "Don't ever do that again." She stormed out of the room, and Iudicium bounced to the mirror, pointing to himself. 

"I! U! D!" 

" "Matt, Matt, Matt. Matt, you're stupid. Matt, you suck."." Matt stopped his pacing, drinking a bit of his soda. "Stupid girl. I could find someone better." 

He watched the form-fitting clothes of the new WWF member passing by. 

"Want a soda?" he asked her, pointing to the vending machine. 

She stopped, turning around to face him, studying him with her blue eyes. "Sure, whatever." 

Matt grumbled to himself, vending a soda for her. He handed the can to her, then sat down on a bench, burying his head in his hands. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Lita dumped me!" Matt wailed, sobbing to himself. 

Lilith blinked. "Lisa dumped you? That sucks. Oh well. If she dumped you, she wasn't worth your time anyway." 

"Really?" he asked, brightening. "She prolly just did it for my brother. I can't believe it . . ." 

"Your brother Jeff? Oh let her have him," she laughed. "You deserve soooo much better." 

"But who's gonna date me? Jeff has Trish and Lita. Tajiri has Tori. X-Pac has Tori. Our Tori's gone. The Dudley Boyz have Stacy. I got no one . . ." 

"Awww, poor baby. I'm sure some one'll date you. I mean, you're totally sexy and you've won sooo many titles in the past! Who wouldn't want you? I'm surprised the girls aren't crawling all over you!" 

"But I want a girl who can stick up for herself and take over when my brother's all ditzy. Now Lita's gone and the only one left is Chyna, but I can't date . . . Chyna . . . she's . . . too . . . big . . ." 

"And testosterone filled. Ew. . . Well, why not me?" 

Matt's ears perked. "Hmm?" he asked, surprised, his voice going up a few tens of octaves. 

"Let me make it a bit more clear," she said, leaning over and giving him a deep kiss on the lips, hand on his crotch. 

"Mmm . . . K-Kay . . ." Matt stuttered. 

"Don't!" Iudicium grabbed Milo's arm before she could break the TV. 

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!" 

Just down the hall came a southern-accented cry: 

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!" 

"Lita! Calm down!!" 

"Fuck you!" Milo screamed, pushing Iudicium away, just as Lita did the same. They both went stomping down the halls, looking everywhere for Lilith. 

"Let me in," Lita growled, trying to get into Matt's locker room. Jericho stood his ground, arms crossed over his chest. 

"I'm under strict orders." 

"Damn you!" 

Milo clotheslined Lita. 

"Stupid fuck! This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

"No! It's yours!' 

"It's all of yours!" Jeff screeched. "AHHH!!" 

"DIE!" they both screamed, pounding him down to the ground. 

"Look!" Jeff jumped to his feet, arms around Lita. "Lita, it'll be okay. Now we're together, and--" 

"Oh, ARE you?" 

"Trishy!" 

Trish turned her back, stomping down the hall, Jeff after her. 

"Trish, come back!" 

"No. You stupid monster." 

"Trish! But I-" 

Milo rolled her eyes. "Tell the girl in there, Jericho, that she's gonna sustain an ass-kickin' when she comes out." 

"Sure." Jericho grinned. 

Matt had his arms around Lilith as he exited the locker room a good two hours later. "So, we take on this Milo person, get our revenge, and then we can go onto bigger and better things from there?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Lilith laughed. 

Jericho approached them, glancing from Lilith to Matt. He pondered for a second, then turned to Matt. "You're gonna sustain an ass-kickin'." 

"Huh?" 

"Yeah. Now, bye." 

"Matt!" Jeff sprinted up, doubling over from lack of air. "I've been looking for you all over." 

"Why?" Matt asked, holding Lilith behind him in anticipation for a fight. 

"W-Why?" Jeff stammered. "You're my brother, and I-" 

"No, Jeff, you don't need anything from me anymore. You made that decision when you decided to run around with my girlfriend." 

"What? Matt, this is-" 

"Petty? No, it isn't." 

"Matt, look . . ." Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Matt, that isn't Lilith." 

"It is, and not only that . . ." Matt trailed off, pulling Lilith close for a kiss. 

"You're the traitor." 

"We'll let No Mercy decide that," Matt sneered. 

"You're on." Jeff stormed down the hall. 

He stopped, though, when the lights suddenly flicked off. Remembering that he was late and the facility was closing, he sneered and turned back. 

A flashlight flicked on, and he found himself right in front of Milo. 

"Hey." Jeff seated himself down on a bench, arms crossing over his chest as he glared at the ground. 

"Why so glum?" Milo inquired, sitting next to him. 

"You wouldn't understand." 

"I probably wouldn't." She hesitated. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" 

"I don't think so." 

"I know what'll do it." She got to her feet, stretching out her long legs. "I'll bet you'd really like to see that bitch go down." 

"Well . . ." 

"I'm sure everyone else would too." 

Jeff nodded. 

"Thursday night will be your night to shine, Jeff." 

"And here enters Jeff Hardy and Christian." 

"This is the first Alliance/WWF pairing, and quite frankly, J.R., it makes me sick," Paul stated. "I mean, here's Christian, this honorable figure, with a little punk like Jeff Hardy." 

"Alright. And here enters the new lovers, Matt Hardy and Lilith." 

"Wow, what a traitor Lilith is. I mean, going against Daddy Austin like that." 

"That's just teenagers for you today, Paul." 

"Still!" 

Jeff cracked his knuckles. "Who do you wanna take out?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Guess not." 

The bell rung, and Matt and Jeff ran at each other. 

"It's brother against brother now! This is the first time in almost two years!" 

Jeff was on top of the turnbuckle. Then, Matt pushed him off, and he was on top of the turnbuckle. Jeff slammed into the ropes, and Matt fell off the turnbuckles. Matt grabbed Jeff and threw him into the corner, then jumped back on the turnbuckles. Jeff grabbed Matt's ankle and whipped him off the turnbuckles. Jeff jumped on the turnbuckles and signaled for swanton bomb. Matt grabbed Jeff before he could jump and pulled him onto the ground. 

"Maaaaaatt!" Sliding to the side of the ring was none other than Stacy Kiebler, waving hello to her favorite Hardy. Matt pushed Jeff aside, barreling a kick straight into Stacy's ass. She went barreling into the safety guards, crying out in pain as she hit the hard concrete. Matt turned around then and launched Jeff into the air in the Greatest Move In Entertainment, hanging him on the ropes. Jeff jumped off the ropes, crawling to Christian, who barreled into Matt with a spear. They went tumbling into the sides, and Christian threw him into the turnbuckle again, pounding him over and over. 

Lilith growled, punching Christian away. She slapped Matt's back, jumping into the ring. She kicked Christian to the ground, mussing up his pretty teeth. Christian, reeling, laid flat on the ground. Lilith made for the pin. 

The crowds cheered and Lilith looked up to see Jeff signal for the Swanton Bomb. She could barely move out of the way, and received the brunt of his fall. Not only that, but there was a sudden shake in the ring, and she was laid down on something hard and cold. 

A table. 

"Hey, bud!" Milo bubbled, raising her arms in the air. There were mixed reactions, and Lilith blacked out somewhere along the line as she plummeted head-first through the table. 

Matt was on top of Milo in an instant, and Jeff decided to run away. Christian decided to help out Milo because he felt bad for her, and bum-rushed Matt off. 

Milo was laughing as she climped atop the turnbuckles, waving her hands in the air as cameras flashed. 

"I'm the S.O.B.!!" she cried. "ME!" 

"Bitch!" There was a barrage of men that ran into the ring then, each trying to grab for Milo. They were all pushed aside by Jeff, who was screaming at the top of his lungs in Milo's face. She screamed back, casting her gaze around the room. 

"I'm sick and TIRED of you interfering in my matches!" Jeff screamed, pushing Milo into the turnbuckle. 

"I'm sick and TIRED of YOU!" Milo proclaimed. 

"You're just jealous, Milo, that I have a little bit of sanity left." 

"With what sanity I lack I prevail in common sense and brawn. You're a fuckin' wimp, Hardy." 

"Oh yeah!!?? I'll kick your ass!" 

"See if you do! You'll need a whole lot more Speed!" 

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm sick and tired of you and everything that you say!" 

"I hate you!" 

"I hate you!" 

"Die!" They pushed at each other, then hesitated, faces heated. Milo turned her back to Jeff, storming out of the ring, him hot on her trail. 

"Lili?" Matt called. He had Lilith's head on his lap, trying to help her come to. "Stay awake! You may get a concussion." 

"Did we win?" she questioned, dazed, eyes still closed. 

"No, but you can't go back to sleep. Lousy Milo got us all DQ'd." 

"Augh. . . Wonderful," she mumbled, opening her eyes and pushing herself to her feet, slowly, not wanting to get dizzy and fall over. 

"Lili!' Matt reached out to help her, picking her up. "C'mon, I'll carry you home." 

Christian had a large 2x4 in his hand, said piece of wood being slapped into his palm. 

"C'mon, Milo. It wouldn't be hard at all to end that little faggot's existence." 

"Yes it would." Milo was perched upon a trash can, thinking long and hard. "Don't you see? This has all been done already. We need something original." 

"Original?" Christian laughed. "Well, they won't expect us to do this because that's what they're supposed to expect, so they'll be suprised!" 

Milo blinked and pushed the thought aside. "No. We follow my plan." 

"Then why don't you fake it with that Hardy boy?" 

"Matt?" 

"No, Jeff. That'd really make 'em mad." 

Milo was silent, playing with the leather on her palm. 

"Milo? You gonna?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Because!" Milo heaved a tire at him, which he promptly ducked. "You listen to me. It's always been that way." 

"God. Fine." Christian mumbled to himself as he went back to studying his 2x4. "Not my fault you got a crush on the world's biggest loser Hardy. Except for Matt." 

Milo made a face, something of anger and disbelief. She lifted Christian off the ground by his collar. 

"You ever, EVER put my name and Jeff's together in a sentence other than, "Milo killed Jeff", I'll reap you of your bone marrow, you understand me, bitch? You're nothing to me; nobody's anything to me. And you're equal scum that I'd love to get rid of. So don't shoot your mouth off. Don't bitch. Because I'll just kill you, get it?" 

Christian nodded, running off, out of the parking lot. 

Lilith grumbled as she flicked the television off once the match she had earlier was over. She hated loosing and the fact that people were actually happy about it made her mad. The blond laid back in bed, her arm over her eyes as she tried to think. Maybe joining WWF wasn't the smartest thing after all. Things would get better. After all, she was Lilith, Queen of Manipulation. She was almost as good as Milo at that, maybe even better. Besides, now she had Matt following her around like a puppy dog and had him so wrapped around her finger that he even kicked Stacy Keiblers' ass. 

There was a knock at her door awhile later, and a familiar head poked in. "Am I interrupting anything?" Matt asked, so innocent in the cat's lair. 

"Of course not. C'mon in Matt," she greeted, smiling. 

"You did really well in that match. You're a really great fighter," Matt praised her, setting himself down on the bed. 

"Thanks. You did pretty well too," she returned, pushing herself into a sitting position. 

"Well, I just came in here to, y'know, ask you to dinner or somethin' like that. Since you did so well, I thought we should celebrate." Matt paused a second to add, "You had that match won if it wasn't for Milo's interference." 

"Yeah, well, she did and we all got DQ'd. But next time we'll win, definitely," she informed him. "And, let's go to dinner to celebrate our almost victory." 

"Alright." Matt took her hand and led her out of the room. They were hurrying through the halls, hoping not to bump into a certain someone that could postpone their dinner plans. 

"Where are you going so fast?" Jeff growled, thrown aside a bit by his brother's momentum. 

Speak of the devil. 

"None of your business, Jeff." 

"I think it is. You're my brother and this is my hall." 

"As far as we're concerned, you're not my brother." Matt pushed him out of the way, leading Lilith back down the hall. 

"Ohhh, you'll see! You'll see what that Lilith girl's really about!" Jeff promised. 

"You're just jealous, Jeff, because the girls don't like you anymore." 

Jeff scowled, heading into his locker room. 

"Hello, Jeff." Milo was leaning against his locker, making any access to it impossible. As it was, Jeff was sweaty and hot, and he wanted to change his shirt. 

"Move." 

Milo stood her ground. "But I thought we could finish our fight from last night." 

"Right here?" 

"Not everyone's a pretty boy like you, Jeffy." 

Jeff stripped off his shirt, grabbing a baseball bat. "Alright. Let's go." 

Matt grimaced at the crowds rushing past him. There were people screaming and yelling, and he couldn't even exit the building! 

Triple H rushed past him, followed by Stephanie McMahon. 

"Down this hall, they said!" he called after his wife. 

"Oh God," Matt sighed. "What now?" He turned to Lilith. "Should we go see what's up?" 

"Sure, whatever." 

"Die! Damn you!" Milo was struggling in the arms of the Big Show and Mick Foley. "Let me go! Let me go!" 

Across from her, Jeff was held back by two referees. Several other refs laid on the ground, a mess of blood surrounding them. 

"Contain yourself!" Foley screamed. 

"No! Let me go, I'll kill the bastard!" 

"Should we let her go and see what happens?" Mick laughed. 

The Big Show glared at him and tightened his grasp on Milo. "Why are you still here? You're out of the Alliance and you've never been in the WWF." 

"I'm a locker attendee! Lemme go!" She tried to kick out of his grasp. "I'm an EMT! I'm a janitor!" 

"If you were, you aren't anymore." 

"Shut up! I don't need you! I'll rip you all apart with my teeth!" 

"You'll have to get out first," Test informed her. 

"Shut up! Just shut up! I know what I'm doing!" 

"Kill her!" Someone yelled, and then everyone was echoing cheers of the same entity. 

Milo pushed Big Show off, finally, and struggled back against the wall. "You'll all be so sorry that you messed with me. Sooo sorry." With that, she rushed off. 

"G-Get her!" Jeff screeched. "She's gonna kill someone." 

"Oh yeah!" The crowd rushed after her. 

"Let me go!" Jeff told the refs. "She's gone now." 

"Okay." The ref let him go, and he raced after the crowd. 

"And entering the ring now is Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus . . ." 

"Seems like the two have made ammence since a couple of nights ago," J.R. announced. The lights flickered off, and music started, fire exploded and smoke swirling to reveal Matt Hardy and Lilith. 

"And here comes Matt and Lilith! Look at how angry they look!" 

"I know! Here's Matt Hardy, minding his own damn business, and Jeff Hardy comes and steals his girlfriend away!" Paul laughed. "I always knew Jeff was like that." 

"You would do it." 

"I didn't say I wouldn't." 

"Well, now Matt is in the company of the lovely Lilith-" 

"Lovely Lilith!?" Paul interrupted. "This is the girl that put many of your superstars out of business." 

"Well now she's all WWF." 

"Yeah, all WWF with that Jericho punk." 

"And there's the bell," Jim announced, as just that rang. Jeff sped at his brother, taking him down with a clothesline, then setting him up for a pile driver. Matt was on the ground, and Jeff raised a foot to stomp on him-- hard. Matt growled as Jeff grabbed his ankles, pulling his legs apart, then slammed his weight down on Matt. Jeff again grabbed for Matt's ankles, suprised as Matt conjured up enough strength to kick his brother straight in the face. Blood was pouring from Jeff's nose as Matt leapt up to beat his brother down. 

At the sidelines, Trish threw off her coat, shaking her butt at the ring. Matt hesitated his beating, trying to decide what to do, as there were many fun options here. 

Matt opted to push Trish off the ring and into the Spanish announcer's table. Jeff jumped to the ropes, crying out for Trish, who was limp over the destroyed table. Matt slammed his purple head on the turnbuckle, not before uncovering it, and Jeff lay limp as well. There was the count . . . 1, 2, 3, then Jeff was gone. 

Their theme music played, and Matt and Lilith hugged in the middle of the ring as Jeff crawled out to go to Trish. 

"We won!" Matt laughed. "Good God, we won!" He hugged Lilith again for emphasis. 

"Although it was a short match, you did great." 

"Aww, don't be sour. Next time we'll let you start. I didn't mean to end the match so quickly. It was just too easy." 

"It's just you're so good at it. That's why," she explained. 

"Thank you, Lil." There were cheers from the TV, and Matt settled down with a glass of champagne to toast their victory and some popcorn. 

"There's Tajiri and Tori," Matt told Lilith as she settled down on the couch next to him. 

"Here's Tajiri and Tori, set to match themselves against the Dudley Boys for redemption once more," J.R. echoed as they entered the ring. Tori grabbed the mic, leaning against one of the turnbuckles. 

"Hello, New York!" she cried, and cheers swelled from the crowd. "I know that we have a match tonight against the Dudley boys, and I can assure you that we will knock them out of the water, and straight into their own tables." She flashed a smile. "However, with my injuries from Stacy and the Dudley's cheap tricks, I don't think I'll be able to join Tajiri in this particular battle. Instead, Tajiri and I, after much discussion, came up with a secret weapon of our own." She turned to the camera on her side. "So, Dudley boys, you have your tables, your cheap tricks, and your 3-D. Well, now we have something better! And you'll really get it after this!" 

Heavy rock began drolling, and out stepped R.V.D., grinning at the crowd. 

"R.V.D., get in here and show the Dudleys what you're made of!" 

The teams went at it after that, until the Dudleys, sooner or later, had R.V.D. down and hurting. R.V.D. just barely made the tag for Tajiri, who was also thrown down in the Dudley's 3-D. 

The crowd moaned as that familiar dark figure ran into the ring, chair in hand. Milo slammed just that over R.V.D.'s head, just before Tajiri could make the tag. Tajiri was pulled back to the other side, where he was beaten down. 

Milo looked up from beating R.V.D. with a chair, jumping off of her prey to grab D'Von, holding him by his neck. 

"What're you doing!?" she screamed. 

"Yeah!" Buh Buh echoed. "Punching him!? Put him through a table!" 

"Table!" Milo yelled, and D'Von grabbed just that, throwing it into the ring. Milo was on the turnbuckle, landing a perfect moonsault on D'Von. She rolled him onto the table, powerbombing him through the wood. Buh Buh she sent parading into the turnbuckle. She threw him onto the ground, laying Tajiri over him. The ref was signaling for the DQ, but Milo pushed him down on the ground. 

"Count it!" she screamed. The count went, and the bell rang. Tajiri's music played, and Milo stood him up, helping him raise his fists in the air. 

Buh Buh Ray was up, running at Milo. She side-stepped, grabbing Tajiri and pressing him to the turnbuckle. 

"Kill him, Buh Buh!" 

Buh Buh laughed, raising a fist to strike Tajiri. Just before he could land a punch, Milo opened her mouth to spit green mist in his eyes. The crowd cheered as Buh Buh fell back, Milo setting Tajiri aside to stomp on Buh Buh's prone body. 

"Yeah! You like that!?" she growled. Tajiri held her back, and Milo faced him, extending a hand. 

Tajiri was a bit reluctant, after all, who knew what the hell Milo had up her sleeve at any given time? 

He decided to trust Milo, and they shook hands, the crowd thrown into silence. Milo helped Tajiri to limp out of the ring, as Tajiri's music blasted over the sound systems. 

"This does not make any sense," Matt sneered at the TV. He and Lilith were in Cameron for the time being, watching Raw from the comfort of Matt's house. 

"Well. . . She does like Japanese people. She told me so," Lilith pointed out. 

"Tajiri's Japanese? I thought he was Korean . . ." Matt shrugged it off. "Look, here they come." Tajiri and Milo were set in a tag team match against the Dudley boys. 

"And here comes, to everyone's disbelief, Tajiri and Milo!" Paul shouted. 

"No kidding. Milo is known as the heartless SOB, and Tajiri is the Federation's baby-face now that Angle is gone. Now, baby face and SOB unite." 

"And I sure as hell don't like what I see!" 

Tajiri jumped out in usual attire, and Milo was right behind him. Her fire-orange hair was pulled back in a black bandana, in two long braids, and she was in, unusually, baggy black jeans and a top that had a few kanji marks sparkling on it. It was even a little tight, which was a huge difference. But her combat boots still prevailed. 

The Dudleys entered, and it was a reasonable match. Suprisingly, only the Dudley boys cheated, as usual, taking the time to 3-D Milo a couple of times. They even landed a Super 3-D as Milo rounded herself to do another Bicycle Kick off the ropes. 

But Milo never stayed down for long with the intensity of the battle. She was determined to do things fair and prove to everyone that she was the toughest SOB and not even the Dudley boys could take that away. Soon enough, Milo had D'Von on the ground, pounding him into the corner. 

She paused, grinning widely, pushing him against the ropes. 

"She's not gonna!" J.R. exclaimed, watching her. 

"She is! She is! Milo is preforming the Tarantula on D'Von Dudley! Milo is doing Tajiri's move!" 

"What does this forshadow for the relationship between Tajiri and Milo!?" Jim questioned his partner. 

"I don't know, but it's definitely going to be juicey." 

"Here are your winners, Tajiri and Milo!" Tajiri hopped into the ring, jumping up and down in excitement. Milo kicked D'Von down once more, and the two walked out of the ring proud. 

"That was a good match," Milo congratulated him afterwards. "Really great." 

Tajiri bowed. "Thank you." 

Just then, Tori ran up to hang on Tajiri's arm. "You did great!" she bubbled. "And . . . you did well too . . ." 

Milo growled, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Look, Tori, I don't have any romantic interests in your boyfriend. That would be a breach of our friendship. You don't have to think of me as some threat because I'm not like Stacy Kiebler. Do I LOOK like I'm like Stacy Kiebler." 

"No." That was an easy enough question. 

"Good. Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Milo led Tori and Tajiri off, and the camera panned away. 

"Well. . . It was a good match. Our side won," Lilith said as she sipped at her coke, watching the match. 

"Yeah, but we're gonna clear all this up tomorrow night. We'll go back there and find out what everyone's up to. I'm sick and tired of these games." 

"Oh, are you?" 

"What're you doing here, Jeff?" Matt growled. 

"House's half mine." 

"That's besides the point." 

"Well, then, the point is, when you go back tomorrow night, you won't have any time to find out what everyone's up to, because you'll be too busy getting your ass wiped all over the floor by me." 

"That a threat?" 

"It is." Jeff stomped upstairs, returning a few minutes later with a duffel bag in one hand and a ratty old stuffed dog in the other. "Good BYE." 

"No, Jeff, you wait here." Matt stopped him at the door. "You aren't taking Snuffles with you." 

"Yes I am!" Jeff struggled the dog away from Matt's grip. "He's mine!" 

"He's mine!" 

Jeff finally grabbed the dog away, speeding out the door. Matt sighed, sitting next to Lilith. "I'll get that bastard." Lilith was still holding back laughter. 

"Snuffles?" 

"Sentimental value from a long time ago." She nodded. 

"Cute." 

"And here's the newest sweetheart of the WWF, Milo, entering with Bradshaw and Farooq at her side . . ." 

"Yeah, J.R., I have to admit, this new change has suprised even me." 

"I thought I saw it all, Paul, but this is definitely the newest." 

"This is like the Godfather to The Right To Censor! Just sickening!" 

Jim fixed his hat, watching Milo enter, her A.P.A. shirt dark in the dimness of the room. Several signs around the room held her name in dark, bold letters, with flattering messages written on them. Half the room was cheering, the other half turned the other cheek. Spike Dudley was right behind her, yelling into the crowd. Over the past few weeks, Milo had taken it upon herself to help Spike Dudley stand up to his older, scarier brothers. However, she was set to face off against The Hurricane, Mighty Molly and Lance Storm today, for obvious reasons concerning the fact that Hurricane had decided to intervene in one of her matches the night before. 

Spike Dudley left the ring to cheer Milo on as her team proceeded to lay the smackdown on Hurricane and his team. 

It wasn't until Milo got the sudden hit to her head by a chair that they began loosing. The crowd bustled in confusion as Jeff raced to the turnbuckle, signaling for Swanton Bomb, landing perfectly on Milo. She tried to get away, caught in a pile drive by Lane, then pinned for the win. 

Milo jumped to her feet, eyes wide in confusion. 

Jeff saw the danger coming and bolted. He turned around the corner, caught and hoisted up into the air by his shirt by Iudicium. 

"Hey, kiddo." 

Bradshaw and Farooq were behind Milo now as she slowly stalked up to her prey. Spike Dudley ran to her side, glancing nervously at the maniacal glare that Milo was now sporting. 

Matt rushed up then, Lilith behind him. 

"Jeff, you deserve what you'll get." 

Milo shuddered, clenching and unclenching her fist. She turned to Spike, hoisting him up into the air by his neck, slamming him down onto the ground. 

Matt took this as a bad omen and ran off with Lilith. 

Bradshaw and Farooq where holding her back as she tried to get at whoever was in her eyesight at the time, be it Farooq, Iudicium, Jeff, Spike, or her own hand. Jeff escaped from Iudicium's grasp, racing down the hall with Milo on his tail. She followed him into the ring, where they immediately started fighting. Needless to say, Kane and Kurt Angle did not enjoy having their match interrupted. Still, they backed away from the frenzied wrestlers, watching both Milo and Jeff climb onto the turnbuckles at the same time. Milo did a perfect Swanton Bomb from the top, and Jeff did a breath-taking Bicycle kick, and they landed on the ground an inch away from each other. The refs entered the ring, pulling the weakened two away, both of whom did not give a fight. Kane and Kurt went on with their fight. 

"Another tag team match," Matt growled. "Another, alright? This time, I want something out of it. We have to put an end to this. I have to think of something to do." He was rubbing his temples. "Urgh, I just don't know. Maybe Jericho will know something?" 

"Yeah, maybe," Lilith agreed. 

The door slammed open, revealing a fuming Jeff Hardy. 

"You bastard!" he shrieked, jumping at Matt. The two landed against the lockers in a pile of kicks and punches. Lilith jumped up, grabbing a hold of Jeff and pulling him off Matt. 

"Let me go, you whore!" Jeff screamed, kicking away from her. She growled, lowering her fist on his head. 

"Shut up! You're giving me a migrane!" she ordered him, giving him a kick. "And why the hell did you just BARGE in here and attack Matt!? What did he supposedly do now?" 

The door banged open a second time, and Milo stepped in, dressed in her usual attire, green hair cascading down her shoulders. 

"You make me sick, Jeff. Really." She scowled, pushing him against the locker. "That's why Matt and I are going to kick your ass tonight in a tag team match. Uh-huh, that's right. We're finally gonna go at it legally. And let me assure you that you'll be suprised by the outcome." 

Matt was at a loss for words, but Milo persisted. 

"Choose your partner carefully, Jeffrey. You don't want the wrong person's career ending." She turned away at this, exiting the locker room. 

Jeff, silent, pushed his way through as well, and Matt took a seat on a bench to let all the prior events catch up to him. 

"You and Milo against Jeff and someone else. Hm." 

"Are you awfully angry?" She shook her head. 

"No. Just an interesting match-up, I guess. Not angry, though," she assured him. 

"Don't worry. After I beat the shit out of my little punk of a brother, I'll take her on too." Lilith frowned. 

"Yeah, well. I hope you win, then." 

"I do too . . ." Matt sighed. 

Matt groaned as he was catipulted into the mat by his brother. The signal for the Swanton Bomb came, and Milo rushed forward to hook the ropes so that Jeff fell on them, one leg on either side. 

"AHH!" Jeff cried out, as he fell off back into the ring. Matt went for the pin. Jeff's partner, Trish, kicked Matt off, then raced back to the side. Jeff brushed himself off, and Matt ran to tag Milo. He grabbed Jeff, holding him back for Milo to hit. 

"C'mon!" Matt cried as Jeff almost struggled out of his grip. Milo was tightening the glove on her right hand, and just as she was about to punch through Jeff's jaw, Jeff ducked. Matt went flying back into the turnbuckle. He clutched his jaw, screaming at Milo, who was pounding him into the metal now. She stopped as Jeff grabbed her from behind. She turned to glare at him, and they stood locking eyes for way too long as the crowd yelled in anticipation. 

Then, Milo laughed, and Jeff laughed. Jeff slid out of the ring to grab a ladder, pushing it into the ring, followed by a chair. Milo opened up the ladder, laying the chair inside, then rolled Matt on while Jeff climbed up onto the turnbuckle. He dove off onto the ladder, slamming it onto Matt's ribs. Matt screamed out, feeling his ribs crushed. 

Lilith ran in as Jeff and Milo began to fight again. She pushed Milo to the ground, picked up again by Jeff. She wriggled to free herself from his grasp, thrown against the rope to be launched, neck first, into the middle. Milo kicked her out of the ring, and approached Jeff again, fists clenched. Along the line, someone noticed that perhaps the two would be wanting mics, and they received just that. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," Milo growled into the microphone, standing up on the turnbuckle. "You all know that I would just love to kick Jeff Hardy's ass right now." 

"YEAH!" the audience screamed, cheering. 

"I mean, we've been fighting for so long! How long has it been, ol' buddy, three months?" 

"Something like that. And don't call me "buddy"." 

"No, of course not." Milo raised her arms in the air. "So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you RIGHT NOW! The newest member of the Ring of Evil, Jeff HARDYYYY!!" 

The crowd was silent except for a few screams of protest as Jeff stepped up the turnbuckle as well, signaling for the guns. 

"At least until Lilith is put out of our way," Jeff said. "Because we've done in Matt something great already." 

Milo laughed, nodded toward him. 

"What d'you say we go to the Cracker Barrel?" Milo asked. 

"Sounds good to me." 

They waved before heading off into the audience. 

"Get him something to dull the pain, quickly!" The EMT's were busy working over Matt, who had long before decided to give up squirming and yelling in pain. He lay limp on the stretcher, groaning, Lilith standing over him, frowning. 

She was suprised, almost, as two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Well, guess that's outta the way, huh?" whispered a voice from behind. Chris shot her a brilliant grin. Her frown seemed to deepen. She had a rule. If she were to cheat, she never did it in front of her dying boyfriend. 

"What do you want?" 

"You know what I want. Same thing you want." Lilith pulled him over to the side. 

"Don't do that in front of my boyfriend," she ordered. 

"Your boyfriend!?" Jericho laughed. 

Lilith scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah well. I hate to see a grown man cry. I felt bad for him. But still, don't do that. I have a rule. I don't do that sort of stuff in front of my dying boyfriends. I'm sure it's something they want to see in their last moments of life." 

Jericho raised an eyebrow. "He's gotten to you, huh?" Jericho growled. "You're not the Lilith I know. "Dying boyfriends" my ass. I can't believe you anymore." He shook his head in disgust, stomping down the hall. 

Her face reddened. "Damn you Matt," she mumbled inaudibly as she rushed after Jericho. "Wait!" 

"No. I'm not waiting for you anymore. If I wanted someone with no loyalties I would have went after Milo. In fact, everyone seems to be doing it these days. Maybe I'll conform." 

"Jericho, come back here RIGHT NOW. Hey, I'm sorry. If I really didn't care, I wouldn't have followed you and I wouldn't be making this effort." 

"You don't care. You just want this," he said, pointing to his pants. Were his title there like he thought it was, it would have been the least less punnish. "You want everything I have to offer. My titles, my power. But you're pissed because you can't HAVE those." 

"No, I don't. I want . . ." She coughed a bit. "I want you. I just haven't seen you around in a while and got caught up in something that doesn't make any sense to me anyway. So you're wrong when you say I want your titles and your power and your dick, although they are all very nice things, what I just really want is you." 

"I wouldn't believe that for a second, this coming from a person that has already beat me up three consequetive times." 

"So you don't believe me? Well, then what the hell am I supposed to do? I just did my best to tell you how I feel and you think it's shit? Well fine. Maybe I am better off with Matt then if that's how you feel. At least he listens to me." 

"Maybe you are," Jericho growled, pushing her out of his way as he strode into the dressing room. 

"Well, what the hell do you want me to say!?" she yelled after him. "Because, obviously, I sure as hell don't know!" 

"Nothing!" he yelled back, slamming the shower door. The faucet turned on then. 

Lilith decided to give up and left. She stomped into her own locker room and sat down on the bench her head in her hands. Now she had a migrane. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Ring of Terror

It wasn't strange. No, strange was something like Jeff Hardy's personality. It couldn't be defined as certifiably crazy. That was Perry Saturn in a nutshell, with his "Moppy" and "You're Welcome!". This was bizarre.   
"And entering the ring, the lovely Milo!"   
"She pay you to say that?"   
"Actually, yes, she did," Paul laughed.   
Milo was standing in the ring, hands in the pockets of her blue overalls. She had a little hat on, her now blond hair done down the sides in two braids. She got into fighting stance, pushing herself off the ropes, watching her opponent walk towards the ring.   
Mighty Molly was nothing more than outraged at the obvious insult to her former personality.   
It wasn't that much of a fight. Molly seemed almost afraid to hit Milo, who took no mercy to the little blond's. Fans cried out in anguish as their princess was vanquished quickly, receiving the pin and a near-KO.   
"Take that!" Milo spat, heel to Molly's nose. The girl screamed as cartilige snapped.   
"Uh-oh, it seems like the win wasn't enough for "Milo Molly" . . ." J.R. cried into his headpieces.   
Sure enough, Milo had a chair. Soon enough, Molly's face was a bloody mess of blond curls and flesh.   
Looking disgusted, as if Molly had done to herself what had been her demise, Milo stormed from the stage to the back area where several reporters cut her off.   
"How does it feel to be one of the WWF's number one heels?"   
Milo stopped in her tracks, heels screeching to a halt. "Number one heel?"   
The reporters took this as a bad sign and began to give Milo some room to breathe.   
"I, Mr. Reporter, am not a heel." Milo could almost mask hurt over that victorious grin of hers. "In a world where you have to be the last one standing, I am not the heel. People like Lilith, and Matt, they're heels. I am a hero." She brushed aside a blond curl. "I'm America's Sweetheart. Not even Kurt Angle could beat me to what I am today. No, Mr., you check your sources on that one. You've got the wrong girl." She pushed past the reporter, heading towards the locker room. There, she stopped in front of Spike Dudley, who promptly ducked to avoid her fury.   
"Hey, I was just wondering . . . Could you please get me a soda? I'm just really out of it today. Thank you." A sweet smile took place on those delicate, rose-brushed lips of Milo's as she headed back into the dressing room.   
Spike did all he could to keep from crying about how frustrating Milo's change of character was.   
Still, Milo looked enough like Molly to make it good for him. As fast as he could, he raced off towards the soda machines.   
Milo laid on her bed, groaning at the remembrance of those stupid, narrow-minded reporters.   
Especially Coachman. She hated Coachman.   
A knock sounded on her door, and a familiar face entered her room.   
"Hey, Foley," she called, draping an arm over her face. "Come to stay awhile? Maybe watch a few videos?"   
"Actually, I'm here for a purpose today, Milo, not that video games aren't a good purpose."   
Milo pushed her arm away to glance up at him.   
"I have a feeling this purpose will include blood, sweat, and tears."   
"We have a . . . preposition for you. If you prove yourself, you can be a title contender."   
The thought of gold flashed hungrily through Milo's mind. "Keep going."   
"A handicap match."   
"No way . . ."   
"It's been requested of you. For some reason, the Undertaker has been studying you very closely."   
"Has he?" For some reason, an amused smile crept up on those pale lips. "More, more."   
"He wants you to be his tag partner in a handicap match against his brother, Kane." Foley shrugged. "You know this means you won't get hurt as much as you would in a straight match. You're new to the WWF. You could just tap 'Taker whenever you've had enough."   
"Where do I sign?"   
  
"Matt!" Edge had a slip of paper in his hand, and he rushed up to the silent couple in "The Hall".   
"Look! Look! Our little Milo friend is set to match herself against Kane."   
"No way." Even in his injured state, Matt scrambled to his feet to see, growling from the sudden rush of pain.   
"Kane? You've got to be kidding," Lilith exclaimed, glancing over at the paper.   
"What do you want to bet that she wins by some means of intereference too?" Seifer was right behind Lilith suddenly; she hadn't even noticed he had been there. The blond had been so quiet as of late.   
"Yeah . . ." Matt gasped as he lowered himself slowly to his seat.   
"Word has it this'll make her a contender for the Woman's Championship," Edge added in slowly and quietly.   
"No way. That's my title," Lilith disagreed, shaking her head.   
Matt was silent for a moment as he was back on his feet, growling at the pain again. He was limping slowly down the hall, holding onto the wall for support.   
"Where you going, Matt?" Lilith inquired of him, following him to his destination.   
Matt stopped at a door, fixed with a card that read "Commissioner Foley", to knock thunderously. He pushed open the door after awhile, impatient.   
"Hello . . . Matt, right?" Foley asked, looking up from his Gameboy. He was sprawled on the couch, feet lazily propped up on the armrests.   
"What's this all about?" Matt asked, falling into a chair, but not before throwing the card at Foley.   
"The card for tomorrow."   
"I heard that Milo would be guaranteed a title shot if she made it out of the handicap alive."   
This was met by a chuckle from the larger man. "Of course. Why not? Anyone that beats Kane deserves a title match."   
"But this is Milo. There are better people."   
"Like who? Your little Barbie doll girlfriend?"   
"Look." Matt was on his feet shakily to try and stare into Foley's eyes. "I want justice here. It's only fair that Lilith gets a title shot too. She's just as good, and I personally think she's better."   
"What do you want then?"   
Matt was silent a moment, turning his back to Mick. "Why not have a female King of the Ring? The first ever Queen of the Ring? And the one to make it out alive will be guaranteed a title shot against the winner."   
Mick slapped Matt on the back - a notion which left the smaller boy on his knees - laughing.   
"Sounds perfect to me. Ladies, let's get ready for a spanky match."   
"Ohhhhh no!" Matt growled. "No lingerie match for Lilith. She's not a-"   
"Great job kid. Did I ever mention I liked your work in work in the 2000 Summer Slam? Great. Yeah, that's nice. Bye."   
Matt was scowling as he leaned against the doorway, glancing up at the blond girl beside him.   
"You'd better prepare yourself," he said, before heading off.   
  
"And here, entering the ring, is the Undertaker and Milo!" J.R. boomed, watching Milo skip after the roaring Harley in the beat of Rollin'. They rushed into the ring together, Kane entered, and it was a fight between Kane and Milo. Soon enough, Milo was sprawled on the ground, choking in the struggle to breath. Kane began to summon for his finisher, raising his glove in the air, but then Milo was up in some extreme stroke of luck, bouncing off the turnbuckles into a bulldog, scrambling onto the turnbuckles to execute a Hurricanrana. Then, she was rushing to the 'Taker, desperate to finally be able to rest off the pounding, fierce pain in her throat.   
She could see the Undertaker's hand now, but then suddenly it was gone and she caught air. There was a blur of black and white as 'Taker spilled to the ground.   
Jeff grinned at her, raising his fists in the air. "Go, Milo!" he yelled, and she turned to face the Big Red Machine. Even through his mask she could see the smirk dripping from his features as she was lifted into the chokeslam and thundered onto the mat.   
It was over for her, and she laid on the ground, mind fuzzy, senses whirring. She couldn't see, but she pushed herself up anyway. Pushing herself off the ropes, she slid under Kane's legs, launched, jumped over his back, then spiraled off the ropes. Her ribs were aching now, but still she persisted, shoving him into the turnbuckle, slamming his face into the steel before executing a very lucky Frankensteiner.   
Both Kane and Milo were down now, gasping for air. Milo raced to try the Bicycle Kick, her leg caught midair and twisted painfully. She kicked Kane off of her, and he was down on the mat, resting, as she climped atop the turnbuckle again.   
"And Milo's fresh out of ideas, ankle hurting pretty bad."   
"That's gonna need a whole bunch of ice tomorrow."   
The Undertaker was scowling, trying to break into the ring, Jeff behind him. Milo shoved aside the pain for a moment, taking deep breaths as she blew a kiss to the rainbow-haired boy. With that, she slammed down on Kane with the Swanton Bomb, and he started in pain. With that, she was racing through the ring, bouncing off the ropes to pin him, legs entangled in his. The three count came, and her theme music began drifting through the arena.   
Milo wiped blood from her face, leaping to her feet. Jeff was already racing away, but it was all a matter of catching him when the fans blocked his way. Just before she could get to him, though, she was hoisted into the air by the neckline of her shirt.   
"Let him go," came the gruff voice of the Undertaker. She nodded, raising her arms in victory.   
"Yeah!" she screamed. "Who's the heel now!?"   
"M-Milo? Pardon me." It was Vince McMahon himself walking down the ramp, mic in hand. He was beside Milo in a moment's worth of time, handing her an envelope. "First of all, I would like to congratulate you in this most . . . amazing event. Sincerely, you've proved us all wrong."   
"Not hard to do. What's in the envelope?" Milo was brief, sitting down on the turnbuckle to tear open the packaging.   
"It's a-- Milo, some patience. It's an invite to the 1st ever Queen of the Ring on Pay-Per-View."   
Red filtered into the girl's face. "Queen of the Ring?"   
"To determine who will be eligible for a title chance with-"   
"No, no, NO, Mr. McMahon," Milo sneered. "You promised me a title match. You didn't say anything about the "Queen of the Ring" nonsense."   
"Let me remind you, Milo, that you do not have a place anywhere. Not here in the WWF, not in WCW, not even in ECW. You should be proud of this accomplishment."   
"And I am. But-"   
"It's not a choice. You either compete, or you don't receive your title."   
"Oh, I'll compete, Mr. McMahon." Milo laughed. "But who do you expect me to fight? Trish? Lita? Tori? Am I supposed to be phased by any of this? Won't I without a doubt win? Really, McMahon, I think it's a little unfair to all the other girls of the Federation and the Alliance. I mean, who really stands a chance against me, especially after--"   
The arena went dark suddenly, and a guitar started up. Walking down the ramp was an equally red-faced Matt Hardy, yelling at the top of his lungs. A ref quickly handed him a mic before rushing out of the Hardy's way.   
"You do know who else you'll be competing with, right, Milo?"   
"Well, Matt, I didn't think you could be Queen of the Ring, but I suppose science is at its best right now, and things like that can happen over the weekend, but still--"   
"No, that's NOT what I mean!" Matt was fuming. "You'll not only be facing the most elite of the WWF and the Alliance's female squad, you'll also be fighting one of the most prestigious and successful women to ever grace this mat."   
"Yeah? And who?"   
"Well, someone you should know. Her name is Lilith."   
"I've beat her-"   
"And I don't mean taking a steel chair to her head while she's fighting off Trish and Jeff," Matt continued. "I don't mean slamming her through a table when she's been paralyzed by another legal opponent. I certainly don't mean manipulating her into submission. I mean an all-out fair fight. And she'll put you in your coffin."   
"Let it be so, then." Milo was in his face now. "We'll see who the better woman is."   
  
"All I want to do is go home and die," Matt growled, turning into the driveway of his townhouse in NY. "But I really want to see your match. I have to cheer you on while you kick the shit out of Milo," he said with a grin to Lilith, helping to unbuckle her. "So let's go, why don't we?"   
"Let's hope you don't die until after the match then. . . or better yet, not at all," she said as she opened the car door. "And Milo's going down. I'm gonna kill her."   
Matt stood in the garage, glaring at the black 2000 corvette that rested there. He was shaking, teeth clenched, and just about to storm in the door when Edge raced out, cell phone in hand.   
"Matt. Just calm down right now."   
"I'm gonna kill him."   
"No, Matt. Just stay here. We have everything all nice and planned out-"   
"Oh, I see! He brought her here, didn't he?"   
"Matt, just stay there. I'll be right back." Edge had nearly reached the door when three young people filed out.   
"We're heading to a hotel," Jeff announced, pulling Iudicium and Milo behind him. "Consider our offer, Edge."   
"Yeah," Milo mirrored, too tired tired to think of anything that would scare the shit out of him.   
Iudicium simply licked his lips, then continued in the car.   
Edge shook that off, turning to Matt. "It's not his fault, Matt. He lives here too. You can't keep chasing him out. All his stuff's here."   
"Their offer?" Lilith was quick to the point, Edge's shirt bunched up in her fists.   
"It's crazy. They want me to join. Be back with Christian, y'know? But I could never do that. Always the WWF, right?"   
"Yeah, Lilith. At ease." She dropped her victim, growling as her cell phone began ringing. Slowly, everyone else's began to do the same, until the garage was a mass of ringing phones.   
Lilith flipped open her phone to hear the rush of wind from the other line. "Hello?"   
"'Ello, baby. Major kudos to Mr. Fiery Temper Hardy Boy," came the smooth sound of Seifer's voice on the other side. "Listen, babe, I'm riding down the street in my gorgeous, shiny new car and who do I see but the former RTC up to no good. Seems they're swarming over this new Milo/Jeff conflict, and they're out to put both out for good. Now, I'm not sure whether or not to completely go along with this, or what, but seeing as you're the boss and I'm planning on meeting at a very nice restaurant, things should work out just fine. Meet me in the WWF New York. I can't go anywhere until after my match, that's later today, I'm bored out of my mind. Coming to rescue me?" he pleaded in a puppy dog voice.   
"Sure thing. I'll meet ya there in a little while," she assured him. "Bye." With those words, she snapped her phone closed again.   
"That was . . . Ivory . . ." Matt seemed very bewildered. "Seems she wants us to meet her at WWF New York. Anyone else up to it?"   
Edge, being the less important one, and still scared at knowing that Bull Buchanon knew his phone number, remained silent. Lilith nodded, however. "Yeah. Seifer wanted to meet me there too. Huh."   
  
WWF New York was swarming with superstars, as usual. However, their table was with Seifer and Ivory, who were engrossed in a deep conversation before they arrived.   
"Oh, hey sweetie," Seifer drawled, grabbing for her hand. "You sit next to me. I don't need anymore macho man figures sweating in my food." He draped an arm across her shoulders, leaning back into the booth. This was much to Ivory's discontent, as she tried to press closer to the tall blond. "Shall we order first, love?" Seifer asked of Lilith, ruffling her hair.   
"Sure. Cheeseburger for me."   
"Americans," Seifer sighed, shaking his head. He ordered for everyone, then set their menues aside. "So now, the question is: Do we allow Milo to take control of this Queen of the Ring thing?"   
"Most definitely not," Lilith put in quickly.   
"Yes, but how? This evil little wench defeated Kane single-handedly."   
"She's on Speed," Edge replied. "It's obvious."   
"She got it from Jeff," Lilith informed them all. "He's on Speed too."   
"Actually, we're tested for drugs before we enter the ring. I know, because one time--" Matt cleared his throat as the food arrived. "Never mind."   
"So, Hardy boy," Seifer propped his chin up on his palm, glancing lazily over at the dark-haired man. "What's up with you and my best friend? Are we an item now?"   
"Umm . . ." Matt was flustered. Why was he always put in these kinds of situations? "Ask Lilith." The blond bit her lip, then shrugged.   
"I dunno. I guess we are. . ."   
"But you two make the greatest couple!" Ivory imputted her comment a little too quickly, and she was glared at.   
"No, no, I agree whole-heartedly," Seifer admitted. "It's like . . . light and dark. Everything is so coordinated. Lilith makes up for what Matt lacked after Jeff left. I think you two should go into the tag business, even if you don't decide to give me grandchildren." Lilith couldn't help but laugh a little.   
"Marriage is punishment for shop lifting in some countries and children are demonic."   
"You were one once," Seifer pointed out. "Though you never lost that trait."   
"Exactly. Do you think you want a couple more Lilith's runnin' around? I think not."   
Seifer shook his head, chuckling. "Alright, alright, you win. Let's just get down to business."   
And they did just that.   
  
Milo fixed up the black and green stripes that ran up her arms. She was almost nervous about this particular match, though she could easily suppress that feeling into something almost positive. Rage was a nice contender for it, so she clenched her fists and tried to conjure up a person to be angry at.   
A few came to mind, but a certain blue-haired fellow struck the amour of her rage quick nicely. Deciding that she was mad at Jeff Hardy today, she began to warm up for her match, pounding a fury of punches into the large punching bag before her.   
"Take that, you stupid SOB! That's right! Cry about it! Ooh, you like that don't you!? You sick sonuvabitch, you get off on it, don'tcha? Yeah, I'll give you more. Yeah!"   
The door swung open and Milo, red-faced, glared at the intruder.   
"WHAT!?"   
Jeff held up his hands. "I just came in to wish you luck."   
"Oh . . ." The rage melted away, even though it wasn't supposed to. She was speechless, though she knew she should have been fighting him.   
"Just keep an eye out for my brother," Jeff warned. "He's all big on Lilith now."   
"I . . . yeah, sure."   
"And I'll try to have your back too. If anything wrong happens, I'll stick around."   
Milo nodded and went back to straightening her arm warmers.   
"One other thing?" Jeff asked, smiling down on her now.   
"Huh?" she grunted, trying to act oblivious and surprised at his presence at the same time.   
"Blue, green and black don't match," he said, snatching away her blue wrist tape.   
"Heyyy!"   
Jeff stuck out his tongue, sticking the tape in his pocket and racing out of the door. Milo was quick after him, tackling him into the wall.   
She grabbed her tape quickly, leaving him on the wall, glaring up at her.   
"What?" she asked at his expectant gaze.   
"So that's all," he growled.   
"Uh . . . yeah."   
Jeff cursed, stumbling to his feet. "I can't believe you."   
"Well, that's what you get! You took my tape, Jeff Hardy! You deserve to not believe me!" Milo was still speechless, however, and this new 'not knowing what Jeff Hardy is talking about' thing was getting to her. "So . . . yeah!"   
"Yeah!?"   
Milo nodded. "And you know what else? I don't need your help tonight. I never needed your help, and I'm NOT about to start now!"   
"Good. Then I won't help you," Jeff said, brushing off his bare arms. "If it'll make you happy, you can split from our stable too."   
"Ooh, sounds great," Milo sneered. "I would love to never have to see you again."   
"I know. Sounds appealing to me too."   
There was a snort from a couple of feet away. Both turned to see Christian and Rhyno shaking their heads.   
"You two are like an old married couple," Christian informed them, turning away. Rhyno looked disgusted, doing the same.   
"Yeah, well we hate you too! And you know you're both wimps! Huh!? You both are wusses, that's right! You-"   
"Calm down. They're gone."   
"Don't touch me, Jeff Hardy."   
"Sorry, Milo . . . er . . ."   
  
"And look at the flexibility and agility these two lady contenders are demonstrating tonight!" J.R. yelled into his headphones.   
"Oomph!" The wind was knocked out of Milo as she landed wrong from one of Ivory's tired attempts at a move. If only she could gain enough of an advantage over Ivory to execute some sort of finisher . . .   
But Ivory wasn't tiring, not like she was. It would be a miracle if Milo could make it out standing. She knew she'd win, but at a cost.   
It wasn't until the familiar blond entered the ring that her hopes started withering. Milo was thrown into the corner, looking straight into the endless blue eyes of Seifer.   
"Hello, Milo. It's been a long time."   
Ivory was distracting the referee. She had a chair in one hand, fighting with him, coy smile spreading like a snake across her face. While that happened, Seifer was pounding Milo into the turnbuckle. Somehow, however, Milo managed to find a pattern in his punches and quickly rolled just in time to the left, causing Seifer to slam his fist into cold, sharp metal.   
"Oww . . ." Sliding under the blonde giant's feet, Milo could pull off a spinning heel kick from the momentum of the ropes to knock him from the ring.   
"Yeah! Don't interefere!" Milo shouted after him as he picked himself up from the concrete. "It's bad! You get in trouble!"   
Meanwhile, Ivory still had that chair, and had moved into the ring. With a newfound glory, Milo grabbed for the ropes, spinning off to kick the chair into Ivory's face. With both down, it was only a matter of the three count.   
However, her reign of pride was ended abruptly, as just as her entrance theme started over the speakers, Seifer moved back into the ring to finish what he had begun. The end process left the battered and broken contender weaker still.   
However, the match was on. Milo was to meet Lilith for the role as contender to receive the Woman's Championship.   
Seifer met Lilith backstage, wiping blood off his fists. Matt and the blond were already ecstatic in the back after seeing what had become of their late friend. Edge had arrived before, and was, as well, watching the match with him. He wasn't quite as excited, but couldn't suppress a small grin.   
"Well, it's you and Milo, and it looks like the cards have been dealt in your favor," Seifer updated her.   
"You're such a great friend!" Lilith exclaimed with a hug to her ol' pal.   
"Yeah," Matt stressed, pulling his girlfriend away from the man. He hugged her tight, making sure to hug her better than Seifer ever could. "I wish you luck. I'll have your back tonight, just remember that." She nodded, giving him a kiss and parting from the hug.   
"Thanks, Matt."   
  
Well, the two had definitely covered a lot of area. From the second floor VIP room, to the arena, to the parking lot, the girls couldn't seem to keep each other down. Now, they fought outside the arena gates, throwing park benches and trash cans alike at each other. At one point, Milo even found a mic to beat Lilith down with.   
After landing a series of moves off the top of everything imaginable, Milo finally had Lilith down and hurting. The blond would have several cuts in the morning, and blood stung her eyes as she tried to crawl away from Milo's pin. The referee, tired from running after the two girls all day, began to count slowly. Milo made sure to kick him a little to fix him, but only succeeded in slowing the count. Instead, she decided to KO Lilith, a surefire way to win. Taking a garbage can, she emptied the components on her opponent, then bashed her over the head with it.   
The audience screamed as Milo was beaten down by three consequetive Twist of Fates. Milo lay on the ground, coughing, and Matt pushed Lilith's body over the girls.   
Out came Jeff from the café, bulldogging his brother down to the concrete. After beating him for awhile, Jeff pushed Milo back on Lilith.   
He was clotheslined by Seifer, who pushed Lilith back on. Out ran Christian and the Undertaker to settle the score, double-teaming Seifer to slam him to the concrete. Seifer barely managed it to his feet, double-teamed again.   
Edge scrambled up as Seifer just barely got to his feet.   
"Edge, help me! Let's get them!"   
Edge nodded, grabbing a trash can off the ground. He rushed forward, and Seifer cried out as he was thrown to the ground. Edge pummeled Seifer with the garbage can, then raced away as the entire RTC appeared.   
The RTC stopped in their tracks when another blond appeared, and the crowds cheered.   
Matt was on his feet in no time, his brother's hair clenched in his fists. The sneer was as apparent as the growl that emitted from his lips . . . "Jericho . . ."   
Jericho pushed him aside, throwing him into the fountain. Jeff was hung on the fountain ledge. The Undertaker and Christian were having problems of their own fighting the RTC down the street. Now, Jeff had the girls all to himself.   
Milo was on her feet shakily, chest heaving with laughter. She had a death-grip on the railing to a bench to keep from falling.   
Jericho sighed, hoisting Lilith into the air. "You know what you deserve, don't you?" he cried, forcing her to look into his striking blue eyes.   
"Just get it over with," Lilith pleaded.   
" "Just get it over with."," Milo laughed, nearly falling from her post. She uttered a suprised yelp when Jericho kicked her to the ground. "What the hell are you doing!?"   
"Milo," he accentuated, pausing for the audience to assist him. "Please just shut the hell up!" He stomped on her to shut her up, laying Lilith across the girl. Then, he finished what he was saying as the ref counted. "You know what you deserve, right Lilith!? You not only deserve an ass-whooping, not only deserve to be betrayed, like I was, no, you also deserve a shot at the WWF Woman's Championship, and you deserve to lead us all into victory as the 'dominant female'. So you go there and win, or I'll have to beat the shit outta you, again, and you know I don't like hitting ladies."   
"Cheap," Milo sputtered, shaky on her feet. "I should have known you would ALL double-cross me."   
"Feels familiar, huh?" Milo turned around, face-to-face with R.V.D.'s blinding white grin.   
"Aww, angst has gotten the best of all of us. I'm through with you all! You ALL are just confusing and irritating. You give me migranes." She began to walk again, bumping into Jeff Hardy, who mirrored Rob's grin.   
"Through with ME?"   
"You're right, Jeff." Milo clenched her fists. "Let's finish this! Right here, right now!"   
And, turning, they proceeded to kick their enemies' asses. After awhile, Jericho and Lilith were beaten on the ground, Rob wasn't going to move anytime soon, Seifer could barely blink, and Matt was still laying in the fountain, this time half-drowned. Jeff and Milo exchanged high-fives before moving back into the arena.   
Even though she hadn't been granted the Woman's Title Run, Milo still felt like a winner.   
  
"Stupid assclown," Jericho growled. "Thinking that they can just team up on Y2J and split open HIS lip!!" Jericho had been fuming at the small wound for days. Sure, it had turned a purplish colour, but he seemed so freaked about it all.   
"Calm down, you stupid, immature little brat." Seifer had taken a swan dive into the bottom of the fountain, however, and his lip was just a bit more than torn. They were all sitting in the locker room, Jericho on one side, Matt on the other, and Lilith sleeping on a bench in the middle.   
Jericho was about to talk, but was interrupted by Matt.   
"We probably shouldn't let her sleep. She might have a concussion."   
"Yeah, Matt. You should know about getting hit on the head a few too many times."   
"HEY!"   
"It's a legitament request," Seifer agreed, shaking Lilith awake. "Wakey, wakey, Lili. Time for your rematch."   
"Noo," she mumbled. "Five more minutes. . ."   
"That's right," Matt suddenly remembered something, glaring at Jericho. "You know that we have to finish this someday. And a tag match would be so awesome. Of course, I'll be accompanying her to the ring."   
"Yeah, right." Jericho stretched his long legs, climbing stiffly to his feet. "Like she would ask a pretty boy Hardy to be her tag team partner."   
"Why not? Beats a washed up Canadian."   
Seifer had both of them dangling over the floor by their shirt collars. "Shut up both of you. You don't want to piss me off." Seifer paused for a minute. "However, I would like to know as well. Who would you pick, Lili?"   
Lilith rubbed her eyes. "Umm. . ."   
"See? Why would she pick you, Hardy?"   
"Because I'm her boyfriend."   
"Excuse me. I didn't think anyone lifted you from the 'used whore' status recently." Jericho was glaring down at the littler boy.   
"Guys, quite arguing, okay? You both are good enough wrestlers. But. . . I guess I'll pick. . . Jericho."   
Matt growled, sitting back down, and Jericho grinned defiantly.   
"Guess it's settled, then. Next chance we get, we clear it up with Foley, and we fight." Jericho leaned back against his chair, smiling. "It's almost too easy."   
"Yeah, yeah," Seifer muttered, leaving the room. 


	3. Black and Blue

Jeff gazed into the endless mocha eyes of the beauty laying on his stomach. She was gorgeous, small and warm against him, her hair silky and black against his skin. One arm lay lazily across his shoulder, the other he had in his palm as he slowly stroked down her back. They had both fallen asleep there after the long, draining day. Both had been pulled every which way, and were enjoying the peace and quiet.   
Jeff growled as she was lifted off of him, now in the arms of a menacing force.   
"She was comfortable," he told Milo, reaching for the cat again.   
"Neve's always comfortable." As if to spite Jeff, the black cat snuggled up with her owner, purring loudly.   
Beaten, Jeff sat back, watching the two. "Well, do you have any business bargining into my dressing room like you just did?"   
"Maybe I wanted to see if you were naked," Milo teased, snuggling up next to him. "I was lonely and I thought you'd finally like to hear my plan."   
"This had better not include Christian." Much as he hated to admit, he abhorred the closeness that Milo and Christian had obtained over the past few weeks. It was starting to make him feel as if he was being passed up for someone else. Who knew what the two did in their spare time, however? It was all a matter of days before things got out of hand . . .   
"No Christian." Milo's lips were just too close to his now; that grin was almost pressed to his frown. "You know you're the only man for me."   
"If I knew that, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?"   
"You don't have to give me the cold shoulder just because of what happened with Edge."   
"I don't see any reason not to."   
"I was desperate."   
"You're always desperate."   
Milo sighed, turning away from him. "You know, everyone thinks I'm so big and bad just because I don't accept my role as a ring girl. Just because I try to be different than all these other sluts, you think I don't need anyone, don't you? I know it may amaze you but I'm still a person--"   
"It's hard to believe," Jeff growled. "Very hard to believe when someone does what you do." Neve was on the floor now, and he tried to gain her attention by whistling softly and beckoning her over. Neve ignored him, yawning before laying down on the ground to sleep. Exactly like Milo.   
"I'll take that as a complaint." Milo was back on her feet, stretching out her long legs. Her pants were baggier than ever, rustling as she leaned against the wall for a quad stretch.   
Jeff had never seen her in anything but baggy pants and a real heavy T-Shirt. He had always supposed it was part of her rebelling against the dress code that had been formed in sports entertainment, but now he just found it irritating. It was almost like she was teasing him.   
"I have a match tonight." Her voice was quiet in the dim light of the room, and Jeff tried to focus his attentions elsewhere.   
"You almost always do."   
"This is supposed to be a tag team match, Lilith and Jericho and my team. But I decided that I didn't want Christian or some other Alliance chump on my team."   
"I'm not accompanying you, if that's what you're implying."   
"No, I didn't think you would. That's why I'm gonna prove to you that I don't just feed off the help of guys. I can do this myself, or I can take a beating." She paused a moment to shrug on her coat before adding, "Maybe afterwards I'll be a real boy."   
"Milo!" Jeff called out, but she was already ignoring him. The door slammed in his face, and he sat back down on the bench, scowling. Milo's words were beginning to get to him. Maybe he really didn't give her the chance that she deserved . . .   
Maybe could be applied to everything, though. His head was pounding, and so he laid back down. He cried out softly Neve decided to jump on his stomach, scaring the hell out of him. She purred, rubbing her face against his, before settling back down to knead at his chest.   
"Please tell me what your Mommy is doing," Jeff begged the cat, "because I don't know what to believe anymore." 


End file.
